Washington Sucks For Demigods
by England's Porn Box
Summary: When Nico and his friend are almost killed by an unknown monster, Grover bring word that there's a ton of monsters in Forks, Washington. Turns out, the Cullens knew the monster that almost killed Nico. Connection? Duh.
1. We Almost Get Kidnapped By the Cashcab

Ok, so, this is my first crossover! Ok, so, I decided to get a bit cheesy and make it a Percy Jackson/Twilight sort of thing. It will involve me as the main character, and I've already been claimed by Hestia.

Back-story: I came when I was 9 because my step-dad ditched me when we were on a road trip and I stopped to use the bathroom, blah blah blah… then Percy fond me stumbling around in the cold and took me to camp, etc. etc. etc. And they all lived happily ever after! Until now. See, the plot of this is that Jacob Black is my third cousin or something, and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I are going to Washington because there's something wrong wit that state (no offense to people from Washington). And when I see my third cousin whom I haven't seen since I was 6, its all like, "Oh wow you've changed so much!" And there we go on the whole "oh you're a werewolf and I'm a demigod!" thing.

EXTREMELY cheesy, warning you now. Fyi, in this fanfic, I'm 15. I think that Jacob is like.. 16? Yeah, I think that's right. Percy and all the other are the same age as me… yeah yeah Nico got older, big deal.

REALLY REALY SORRY ABOUT THE FREAKISHLY LONG AN!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight

By the way this is pretty OOC (out of character)

**CHAPTER ONE: WE ALMOST GET KIDNAPPED BY THE UNKNOWN-MONSTER-INFESTED CASHCAB **

"Oh my gods! I have been waiting in this line for an hour!" I yelled. Nico groaned.

"Oh would you stop complaining? If we want to get tickets this soon before the trip, this is the only way," Nico grumbled. We were buying train tickets (Percy couldn't fly because of his issue with Zeus) to go to Washington. According to Grover's satyrs, there was something bad going on there. One of the satyrs that had been at Port Angeles High School reported some really bad stuff… like monsters in the entire school.

I figured that if it was that bad, either people there had a mental issues of stupidity, or it was a seriously false alarm. I hoped for the false alarm option. Nico and I stood there for about 15 more minutes. I got so bored after that I tried to make conversation.

"So, uh… how's life been?" I asked awkwardly. He stared at me. I quickly turned my head away. Conversation making: epic failure. Big surprise. Luckily, we were next in line. The man at the counter looked tired, and that he had been drinking too much coffee to stay awake.

"How can I help you kids?" he asked, not very politely. I made a face. He didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care.

"Yeah, uh, we need 5 Amtrak tickets to Port Angeles, Washington, please sire," Nico said. The man grumbled something about rich kids, then added up the total on the register.

Each ticket costs $78.00, because we got those little room things with those super-uncomfortable Murphy mini-beds that fold down from the wall. We got a family-size; enough for 5 people, which is how many we had. I would be on the ground, and I was perfectly ok with that. Honestly, I wasn't too comfortable sleeping in the same room as males who weren't related to me.

But I would live. It was a 1.5 day train ride. I wish we could fly, but number 1: I would puke over everyone 2: if I didn't puke, I would kill everyone from complaining so much or 3: Zeus would blast us to bits because he had a grudge against Percy.

I don't know about you, but at the moment, I like living. The total came to about $310.00. I watched Nico as he dug out of his pocket three one hundred dollar bills and a twenty.

The man shrugged and took the money. He was slow getting the change. Nico shoved it in his pocket again, then handed me the tickets. The train would leave tomorrow. At 5 a.m.…. joy…. Which meant waking up at around 3 a.m. so we would be on time. Even more joyous.

We left the train station and began to walk around New York City.

"Nico, maybe we should call Argus to come pick us up," I suggested. He shook his head. "Remember the cell phone issue?"

I sighed. "I think I can manage, thanks…" I mumbled.

I pulled out my cell phone and cautiously turned it on. When the stupid little jingle went off, I was sure a horde of monsters would come bursting through a wall or something. I was relieved when no abnormally large, scary, or dangerous creatures appeared. I dialed Camp Half-blood's number. Chiron picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked nervously.

"Chiron! It's me and Nico, we could use a ride back to camp. It's an awful long walk from downtown New York," I replied.

"I'm afraid our van is out at the moment," he said sadly. You've got to be kidding me.

"Oh… well, I guess I'll walk then…" I mumbled, then hung up the phone. I sighed and looked at Nico.

"Looks like we're walking!" I said half-heartedly. He stared at me again.

"You do have money, don't you? We can take a cab!" I realized. He punched me in the arm.

"Oww…" I grumbled. He whistled an awesome taxicab kind of whistle you hear guys do in movies. About 10 seconds later, a yellow mini-van cab pulled up to the curb. Nico held the door open for me, and I shot him a weird look. He just shrugged. As we climbed in the back, the driver asked in some weird, unknown accent where we were going.

"Uh, Half-bl-" I tried to say. Nico covered my mouth.

"Long Island Strawberry Services," Nico said cautiously. (A/N: yeah I know that's now what it's called but I forgot the name so just roll with it).

The driver nodded. I was just about to thank Nico for keeping me from blowing our secret, when the ceiling exploded into disco lights. I stared at him and him at me.

"You're in the CashCab!" said the blonde driver. We stared at him like he had a second head.

"It's a TV game show that takes place right here in my taxi!" he explained. I looked at Nico.

"So, you guys wanna play?" the driver asked. I considered it. What dud we have to lose? Nico shrugged.

"I guess…" I replied. The driver smiled.

"Ok! You guys are headed to the Strawberry Services, which is about 56 blocks away from here, which means you have 56 blocks to earn money!"

We nodded.

"Question one for $25... This is the largest country in the world, and has the trait of being in both Asia and Europe," the driver said.

"Russia," I said before he had finished.

"Correct!" he said, and added $25 to our money won gage.

"Question 2 for another $25... In ancient Greek Mythology, he was the great hero who died from a wound to the heel," he said.

"Achilles," Nico said without hesitation. Another $25.

"Ok, now the questions are for $50, so it's going to be harder."

We shrugged. I was pretty much prepared for anything.

"In Roman mythology, he was the god of Love, and him Greek counterpart was Eros."

"Cupid," I replied simply. Nico smiled at me. Another $50 to our gage.

"Next question for $50... This is one of the world's smallest countries located it-between France and Spain."

I thought for a moment. Nico's brow was crossed in deep thought.

"Uh… just taking a guess here, but… Andorra?" I said nervously. The driver gave me a very serious look.

"Correct!" he yelled. I sighed in relief. We stopped at a red light behind a string of traffic.

"It's time for…. THE RED LIGHT CHALLENGE!" he told us. "In this challenge you have to name as many of one thing in a given category as you can within 30 seconds. Ready? The category is Greek Gods. You have to name at least 8 of them. GO!"

"Hestia," I said.

"Hades," Nico added.

"Zeus."

"Dionysus."

"Aphrodite."

"Poseidon."

"Apollo."

"Hermes."

"Hephaestus."

"Athena."

"Ares."

"Artemis."

"And Hera," I said as I named the final one. We still had 25 seconds left. He was astounded.

"Well, you kids did very well!" he said. But this was the 3rd question relating to Greek Mythology. It was like someone had set this up.

"Ok, this question's worth $100! In Greek Mythology, she was the Goddess of Rainbows, and-"

"Iris," I said. That was so easy for $100.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but why do you have so many questions about Greek Mythology?" I asked. He stared at us, then pulled over to the curb.

"I was testing to see if you were who I really thought you were," he said darkly. This was bad. Very, very bad. Suddenly, he lunged at my throat. His eyes became a glowing red. What the heck _was _he? I didn't remember anything in Greek mythology about a monster who pretended to be a cab driver with an awesome TV show. Nico tried to jab him with his sword, but it didn't make a dent. It just bounced harmlessly off his pale skin. (A/N: ok I know the CashCab driver isn't really a 'monster', but I got bored.) He smiled menacingly, showing a few razor-sharp teeth.

"What. The. Hestia," I said. Nico didn't stick around to find out what this guy was; he threw the door open so hard it almost broke off. I was quick to follow, but so was the driver. He put a hat and sunglasses on, and gloves. He had all of the skin except his face on his body covered. Where his face wasn't covered, I could have sworn he was _shiny, _maybe even _sparkly. _I highly doubted that, but, I also highly doubted the Greek Gods existed for a while, too. We kept running, but he was catching up unnaturally fast. Yup, if there had been any doubt, it was that he was NOT human. Luckily he had taken us all the way to the outskirts of town, so camp was only a few miles. I quickly paused to catch my breath, but Nico urged me on. I stopped him.

"What are we, mortals? Are you seriously forgetting that we're children of Gods?" I asked.

"Oh… right…" he replied stupidly. "But we should probably get a little farther away from the mortals first."

I had to agree to that. We went up the dirt road about 10 yards then stopped behind a tree. The guy followed us within seconds. He began to sniff the air. What the heck was he doing?

"I know you're here, kiddies…" he whispered. I held my breath. He turned and looked right at me, then charged. I held my ground, not moving a muscle. I thought of fire, raging fire. I stared at him intently, and I could feel my eyes glowing with power. Then he spontaneously combusted. Well, I guess it wasn't spontaneous since I caused it, but, same thing. The fire actually harmed him. He began to burn, and thick purple smoke hung in the air. I coughed and choked. It was toxic. Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the cloud, his sleeve covering his face. I was coughing so much I even coughed out a small fireball. When we finally got to Half-Blood Hill, the cloud was following us. It was creeping ever-so-slowly, as if taunting anyone to stop it. I collapsed on the ground, coughing and choking. Nico ran up the hill to get help.

"HEY! Percy! Annabeth!" he yelled, then pointed at some random guy. "Go get Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

The guy nodded and ran off to their cabins. I started to get up as the smoke got closer, but I was still coughing. I started to walk up the hill. Percy and Annabeth and Nico came running down to help me, when Percy saw the cloud of smoke.

"What… what is that?" he asked.

"It's the smoke from this guy I set on fire, but… he wasn't human and…" I coughed more. "He's making this toxic smoke. We have to keep it away from camp!"

I continued coughing. Percy ran to the Big House, and came back with a mid-air tidal wave following him. He hurled it at the smoke, hoping to "wash the air", as he put it. Unfortunately, the water mixed with the smoke somehow and became heavy. It began to creep along the ground, killing the grass. I told Percy to go get more water, because he would need to put out my fire. I stood up and tried to stop coughing for a moment. I concentrated, and the whole area of grass where the smoke was burst into flames. I controlled it to just where the smoke was, but fire was unpredictable. I was having difficulty. Percy suddenly came out with more water and drenched my fire. The smoke was _still there. _I got an idea.

"Maybe if we…" I coughed. "Go put out the body, the smoke will stop?"

Percy liked this idea. He wet to get more water, and I stayed with Nico and Annabeth. Nico could feel all the grass and all the insects dying. He has on his knees holding his head. When too many things died at once, he got a migraine. Annabeth was running to tell Chiron about the smoke. I stayed with Nico. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron suddenly ran out of the house all at the same time. Percy had water, and Chiron had his bow in case of trouble.

Percy and I ran to where the smoke was coming from, with his face covered of course, but found the mortal fire fighters already there. There was nothing but a pile of sparkling ashes and the hat the driver had been wearing. Percy still had the water, but he quickly let it fall. Oops. That got the fire chief's attention. He turned towards us and scowled.

"What are you kids doing here? Do you know what started this fire?" he demanded. (A/N: I live next to the fire department, and the fire trucks are going out as I type.) Of course I had started the fire, and of course this was all my fault. But if I said that, a mountain of questions would arise.

"Oh, uh, we saw the smoke and decided to come investigate," I replied lamely.

"And uh, no sir, we don't know who started the fire," Percy said, shooting a suspicious glance at me. I ignored him. The chief looked down for a moment at the ashes.

"What kind of thing would burn like this…?" he thought out loud. We went back to camp and told the others that the fire department was on the scene. It was a relief, but we knew the weird stuff was just beginning.

Bella's POV:

Carlisle was staring out the window, his face in a deep scowl, his eyes lost in thought. According to him, a close friend of his had just been killed somewhere in New York. I didn't remember his name, but it seemed serious. One of his other vampire friends had been just about to talk to him; he had been about 2 blocks away, and had seen the whole thing. I'm pretty sure their names were Mark and Steven.

So, apparently, Mark was chasing two kids who looked to be about 15, because there was supposedly something not good about them. One was a boy with real dark black hair and dark eyes as well, with a black hoodie and jeans. He was dragging the shocked girl to make her keep up. She had pretty chocolate brown hair, but her eyes were a startling bright red with fear. But they weren't scary like those newborn vampires; they seemed like a calm fire, warm and cozy, but more blazing. She had on an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, whatever that was, and shorts. She looked shocked and terrified.

Alice had seen it all and darn us a very vivid picture. We kept handing her more paper and she kept drawing. The kids stopped and were talking about Gods. What the heck? Then they ran behind a tree. Well Mark was obviously going to be able to sniff them out, but they looked baffled when they saw him sniffing. Hadn't they ever seen a vampire before? Oh, probably not. Mark finally sniffed them out and turned right to the girl. Her eyes looked crazy scared, but they were almost glowing. She closed her eyes, like she was concentrating. Then Mark burst into flames. She had a little sweat on her forehead, but she ran. The toxic purple smoke burning vampires make when you set them on fire was clogging up the air. She began to cough and cough. They ran up to a hill where she collapsed.

The boy ran up the hill and shouted for people named Percy and Annabeth. I saw a sign that said Camp Half-Blood. A boy and a girl suddenly came running up. The boy had black hair and shining green eyes, with a ballpoint pen clutched in his hand. Was that supposed to be his weapon? He uncapped it. Oh. A sword. Great. The girl pulled out a dagger. Wow, this was a violent camp.

The girl had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. That was weird. But she was pretty. Then the weirdest thing happened. The guy ran into some huge house and came out with floating water… no, it was literally floating! He was controlling it! He concentrated, and the water attacked the smoke that hung in the air. Didn't he know _anything? _You don't get rid of smoke with water. Instead, it mixed and hung low to the ground. The brown-haired girl stepped up next. She focused again, and the grass combusted. It was alarming. Who were these people? Then the vision had ended.

Alice made it so vivid it was a little disturbing. I didn't know how a girl only 15 or a boy the same age could do that. And what had they said about gods? I couldn't believe this. I decided to go down to La Push and visit my best friend, Jacob Black. He was in really high spirits. When I pulled up in my ancient truck, he ran right out to me. He was so happy he didn't even grimace when I mentioned my vampire family. What could make him this happy? I wondered.

"So, Jake, you seem really happy today," I pointed out. He was smiling hugely.

"Yeah. See, my third cousin and her friends are coming. She's great! I haven't seen her since I was, what, 7? So I'm totally psyched!" he explained.

"When's she coming?" I asked.

"She's getting on a train to come tomorrow. So a few days."

"Why can't they just fly?"

"Oh, one of her friends says he'll get blasted into pieces if he tries to fly or something," Jacob said sarcastically. I didn't want to know.

"Oh, that's nice. Where does she live?"

"Well, technically, she's from California, but now she lives in New York. And she has quite the group of friends coming. 6 all together, counting her, no parental supervision," Jake said. My eyes widened.

"How old is she?"

"I think 15 now."

"What's her name?"

"Crystal."

Huh. 15, just like the girl from Alice's vision. And that was on Long Island.

"Jake, where in New York does she live?" I asked nervously.

"New York city, the Big Apple!" he said dramatically. "But in the summer she stays at a camp."

I saw a camp sign in that picture Alice drew. That was just near New York City.

"I don't suppose you would know what this camp is called?" I pressed. He gave me a funny look.

"What's with the sudden interest in my third cousin?" Jacob replied.

"I… I think Alice might have seen her in a vision…"

Jake straightened up. "What did she look like?"

"Uh, brown hair, red eyes, orange shirt, shorts, and she was with a dark-haired kid," I described. He sighed.

"Yeah, that sounds a bit like her. When I saw her, her hair was a real light brown, almost strawberry blonde. She had deep red eyes, like a cozy fire."

That's when it hit me. I said goodbye to Jake, and quickly went back to Edward's house and told him about Jake's third cousin. Oops.

**My POV**

I was all packed and ready to go. I had everything I needed. I took my large gym bag and waited at the top of the hill. I woke up really early and ate breakfast early, so I was up there early. You could say I was an early bird. I sat cross-legged in my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and Capri's, meditating. It enhanced my power. If Grover found that much trouble, I would need to do a lot of this. I was also looking forward to seeing my third cousin or something, Jacob Black. I hadn't seen him since I was like, 5, and he was a year older than me. We had talked on the phone to coordinate our living arrangements; we would be staying in am empty house right next to Jake's, down on some reservation. Since it was summer, we didn't have to worry about the whole school issue. We would sleep and hang out in our little house, but eat over at Jake's. I was totally lost in thought and didn't even hear Nico. He poked my lightly in the back, and I calmly turned around. He got all mad.

"Aw, man! You're impossible to scare!" he complained. We were having on this on-going argument that he would never scare me, but he was determined. I knew he wouldn't succeed though. He sat next to me. It was silent for about 10 minutes until Annabeth came running up and pushed me down the hill. I went rolling like a log, and Nico and Annabeth were pounding the ground, laughing their rear ends off. My hair was full of leaves, and my white shorts had a grass stain. I glared at Annabeth. Percy came up to see what was so funny. He, too, started cracking up when he saw how I looked. I began to pulled the leaves out of my hair. I went back up the hill, watching my back in case she decided to do it again. I got a genius idea. I pretended to be walking over to talk to Percy, and I real quietly, slowly started to get closer and closer to Annabeth's back to push her down. Percy and Nico both saw me, but I motioned for them not to do anything. Nico looked anxious, and Percy just shrugged. I did it so fast and so hard Nico couldn't tell. I took a few inches back, then shoved her with all the force I had. She went rolling like me. Then, I pushed Percy down where I had been to make it look like he did it, and I went to sit by Nico, pretended to be shocked he did that. Annabeth was raging. She looked up the hill to see Percy in the perfect position to push someone down a hill. She growled.

"Percy…" she snarled.

"I-I swear I didn't do it! It was Crystal!" he raised his hands. She looked at me.

"What? Percy you can't frame other people!" I said innocently. Annabeth turned to Nico. I elbowed him lightly and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Crystal was just sitting by me. Seriously Percy, Crystal wouldn't do that," Nico backed me up. I smirked evilly at Percy. He glared at me and went to go help Annabeth. She looked worse than me. As soon as she turned her back away from Percy and us, I exploded with fits of loud laughter. I had my face buried in the grass, trying to shut up. Nico echoed my hysterical laughing. Annabeth looked like she could explode. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand when I saw her face. That kind of snort people make when they try real hard not to laugh noise came from my throat, and I started shaking from laughing in my gut. Annabeth stormed off somewhere. Nico was trying to get me to calm down because there were campers giving us weird looks, even though he was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. After we finally stopped Grover was standing behind me, staring at me like I was insane. Percy joined him in that. When I looked down the hill, Argus was waiting in the van to take us to the station. I still looked pretty awful, so I brushed through my hair for starters. I decided I could live with a grass stain. I admitted to Annabeth that I had pushed her and I was sorry. Just to prove my point I let her use my brush. But she still seemed pretty angry. I gave up after 10 minutes of apologizing, because we were already at the station. We said thanks to Argus, grabbed our stuff, and went inside. Our train didn't leave for about an hour, which was enough time to get through all the security. Annabeth didn't know how she would get her dagger past security, but I gave her an idea. If I make a diversion and distracted the guards when she went through the detector, she could pass it to Percy who would have already gone through, around the outside of the frame. I was an evil genius. Luckily, Percy's knife turned into a pen. I also had a sword, from my mom, Hestia. I called it Eruption, because it's really just an empty sword handle. How do you make it work? Simple. I hold the handle, and make flames erupt out of the tip. Sort of like a flamethrower in sword form. It was pretty cool. Apparently, a sword handle wasn't considered "dangerous", so none of the guards mentioned it. I didn't want to take off my shoes so they could pass through that weird detector thingy that checked if you had an metal, because I had a scar on my foot. It was a burn mark. I once got so angry I burned myself. Well, I sort of set the grass on fire, and I couldn't control it enough to put it out before I got burned. It was just on the pad of my big toe. I tried to keep that toe down, because I was too stupid to wear socks. Nico gave me a questioning look, but I mouthed _I'll tell you later. _he shrugged. It was Annabeth's turn to go through the metal detector. She acted hesitant, and I began the distraction. I made smoke appear out of nowhere (it's a thing with fire) and screamed that there was a fire in the bathroom. Everyone came running. As soon as Annabeth had gotten through, Nico decided to follow her lead since he also had his sword. I made the smoke go away and said that it was in a toilet so it went out quickly. People looked confused, but I didn't stick around for them to figure out that I made the smoke. We got into our cramped cabin on the train, and set off. We got to make one stop to change trains in Denver. I was so excited I couldn't stand it. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover had all been there once before, back when Percy first came to camp. Nico had never been to Colorado in general. I called him crazy. I was _from _the Rocky Mountains. Well, technically, I was born in California, but I didn't live there for more than a month. I was raised in a tiny, village-sized place in a valley. I loved it. I promised every we would go there some day. We got about 2 hours before our next train left, which gave us about an hour to explore around town. It doesn't have big, fancy skyscrapers or land marks, but it's still amazing. I was blabbing on throughout the ride about my home town, and about Colorado. When I went into how old my house was and all that stuff, Annabeth seemed to take interest. I explained to her how it used to be a photo studio, and it was broken up into tons of really tiny rooms. I also told her that the people who lived in our house before us tore down all the little walls and made bigger rooms. I didn't know how they did that, so Annabeth explained. See, usually she and I can't find much to talk about, but when we can, we never stop. It's sort of annoying if you're the one listening. But we blabbed on about it for about an hour and a half until she had answered my every question.

"Wow, you guys sure can talk," Grover noticed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's Crystal for you; never shuts up and never does anything logical," Nico teased. I glared at him then turned away, blushing slightly. Everyone laughed. It was silent for about an hour as I stared out the window, fascinated by the fast-moving scenery. I saw a forest, and there were a tree nymph near her tree, weaving a basket or something. We passed a river, and naiad waved at me. Nico came and sat next to me to see what was so interesting.

"What'cha staring at?" he asked, looking over my shoulder. I was so spaced out he scared me. I jumped back and hit my head on the wall. I winced and held it in my hands.

"Oww… don't scare me like that…" I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," he said sympathetically.

"I was looking at all the amazing stuff around here. I've never traveled much, so it's all new to me," I explained dreamily, still holding my head. Nico didn't say much after that. Before I knew it, I was dozing off. With my head right on Nico's shoulder, and I hardly even knew it. Right before I was completely out, I heard a few snickers.

"Aww!" Percy said.

"What a cute couple!" Annabeth chimed.

"Nico and Crystal sittin' in a tree…" Grover began. Nico glared at them all.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I don't want to wake her up."

And then I was out, dreaming about my old house back in Colorado.


	2. Disaster in Denver

WOOOT chapter 2 is up! :D

Now as you may know, I will now be attempting to update every Thursday, but with all the other fanfics I am currently writing, it might be a little late. Of course, I'm really only working on this one and ignored the rest XD

Anyways this chapter involves one of my favorite things…. CHOCOLATE! 8D

Ok enjoy lol

**CHAPTER TWO: DISASTER IN DENVER**

I woke up to Nico shaking my arm lightly. My eyes slowly opened and were temporarily blinded by light. When I was able to see, I looked up and saw Nico looking down at me. He wore a neutral expression. I heard a snicker and noticed that my head was on Nico's shoulder. I blushed deeply and sat up. I scooted a few inches away, ignoring the sarcastic laughs.

"Well, we're here," Grover said, pointing out the window. I peeked through the curtains. My eyes lit up, and my face curled into a brilliant smile. I was home. I could see the Rocky Mountains in the distance, and Percy and Annabeth shivered a little. I wondered what was so bad here that made them despise the place. I let it go, and followed Nico off the train. When I stepped off the train into the outdoor world, I was looking around in awe. Everything was so beautiful! Nico tugged at my sleeve.

"Come on, we're going," he said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," I mumbled, not caring. It was so good to be home again. I was wandering off without knowing it in the direction of the mountains. I thought I heard someone calling my name in the distance, but I didn't look up. I just kept slowly walking, still in wonder. I was finally snapped out of my trance when I ran into a pole. I winced and rubbed my nose, which was a little purple. I looked around me. I was in a completely different part of the station. The train next to me said 1045 - ALTLANTA EXPRESS. I turned around. The station said, THANK YOU FOR RIDING AMTRAK! I slowly walked through the door. It looked the same as any other train station… except my friends were nowhere to be seen. I walked around for a few minutes, until I wandered my way into my favorite store: The Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. It was the world's greatest candy store, with all the chocolate home-made. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me: why the Hestia was there one in a train station?

BELLA'S POV

"Edward, please don't get mad!" Alice begged as Edward stormed out the door. Alice had another vision of the girl, Crystal. But this time they were in Denver, and she was being chased by another vampire at a train station. Alice had described it to us, drawing more pictures.

There was a candy store, obviously to attract stupid humans to the vampire. She had walked in, her eyes making it seem like heaven. She bought a bunch of chocolate and as she was leaving, the vampire attacked. She screamed and ran, knowing exactly what he was. She was mumbling to herself, probably not knowing it.

"Ok, ok, relax. As soon as no one else is around to get burned, I'll just combust and be good… but gotta find Nico… oh Gods, help!"

Gods? Ok then… and then she had smacked into a pole. She wasn't blacked out; not yet. The vampire suddenly caught up to her and grabbed her throat. It looked like she couldn't breathe. He raced outside with humans staring after him and threw her against a wall. She fell back, a cut on her arm bleeding gold and red blood. Wait… gold blood? Who has GOLD blood? I let it slide, and watched at the vampire closed in on her. She concentrated. Suddenly, I heard a voice calling her.

"Crystal!" I saw a boy with black hair and black eyes call to her. Behind him was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, and a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Also there was a nervous-looking dude with a little goatee and a weird hat on, limping after them. She saw them, and the vampire immediately turned his attention to the first boy.

"Nico, look out!" Crystal screamed. He pulled out a sword - wait, why did a 15-year-old have a sword? He charged at the vampire, but before they even made contact, the girl - I mean Crystal - suddenly combusted. My eyes widened in horror. She was on fire! She charged towards the vampire and jumped on his back. He cried out in pain and tried to shake her off. But she was furious, her blood-shot red eyes drilling into him with anger. There was no shaking this cowgirl. She curled her arm tight around the vampire's neck, and he was engulfed in flames. She jumped off, kicking him to the ground. Her body went back to normal, not even a scratch on her. She ran to her friend.

"Crystal! Are you ok?" he asked in a panic. She laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Daughter of Hestia. Duh," she replied. They smiled, but it quickly faded as the smoke from the dying vampire rose up. Crystal began to cough and choke a lot, and they quickly dragged her to their next train. It was bound for Port Angeles.

"Why did Edward get so mad?" I asked.

"Well, he knows this girl is a threat, and she will probably be able to tell that we're vampires, too. If she tries to harm our family…" Alice trailed off. I sighed.

"I figure she won't have any reason to unless we try to bring her harm. I mean, they're staying down on the reservation with Jake. That means that they should be going to that school," I said hopefully. (A/N: I know that somewhere I said it was summer and no school etc. etc. but I realized that they're gonna have to go to school for my plot to work out… so yeah…) Alice sighed. I went into the other room and picked up the phone. I dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Jacob Black said with a yawn as he picked up the phone.

"Jake? It's me. Alice has another vision about your cousin," I said. He stopped yawning. "Get down here now."

I hung up and ran to my truck. I jammed the key into the ignition, and started it up. My truck was extremely slow, so it took 20 minutes to get there. I found Jake pacing in front of the house, and he smiled and waved as I pulled up. He ran up to my truck and helped me down.

"So, what did she see this time?" he asked, concern spreading on his face.

"She was at a train station, being chased by… by a vampire," I said quietly. "It was about to get her friends when… she caught herself on fire, Jake."

His eyes widened. "She did _what?_"

I shrugged. "I don't know how, but, this isn't good. She might be a danger to us."

He shook his head slowly.

"No, she's not like that! She wouldn't do that unless she had a good reason!" Jacob insisted.

"Is being attacked a good reason?" I asked quietly. Jake looked pained that his cute little cousin would do something like that.

"That… that's just not her!" he yelled, shaking his head.

"People can change, Jake."

"Not HER!"

He ran into the forest, and I heard clothes rip. I slowly followed him. I walked for about 10 minutes until I found a huge, russet-brown wolf pouting. He was really hurt. I decided to leave him to his thoughts, and go back to tell Edward and Alice about his reaction. Oops, again.

MY POV

We were already on the train, and I could feel the anger boiling up. I didn't care if a filthy vampire attacked me, but Nico? No. No one is aloud to harm a hair on is head. I know I probably sound like an over-protective mother, but, he means a lot to me.

"Look, Crystal, it's ok! You killed him! Problem solved!" Nico insisted. I tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I was so mad that my skin was on the verge of bursting into flames. he pulled his hand back like he had touched a hot stove. He wasn't burned (thank the Gods) but his hand was red. He winced slightly, but shook it off.

"Geez, Crystal! Calm down!" Percy said. I ignored him, and he sighed.

"Crystal, please calm down," Annabeth whispered. I ignored her, too.

"Well, I didn't want it to come to this, but…" Percy began. He pulled out a bottle of water. I knew exactly what he was planning. I intensified my heat. Just as I was doing that, Percy shot the contents of the bottle at me. Normally, that would cool me down no problem. But I was pissed, and I mean PISSED! I was so mad that when the water made contact with my skin, it sizzled up and I was steaming. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Crystal, if you don't calm down, you're going to set the train on fire!" Nico said nervously.

"I don't care! Those filthy vampires can attack me all they want, but going after any of you? That is NOT OKAY!" I yelled. I stormed out of our little room/car thing and to the bathroom. I slammed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, and sure enough, I was steaming. I sat down on the toilet, and began to cry. Even my tears were hot. I cried because I knew I couldn't protect all my friends, because I had hurt Nico, and because those creatures were ruining my life. I probably sat there for about 10 minutes before someone knocked. I sniffled and did my best to sound normal.

"Uh, sorry, it's occupied!" I called.

"Crystal? It's Nico. Won't you please come out now?" he asked. I sniffled one more time, then opened the door. I cooled myself down, until I was just a little bit warm. He carefully touched my arm, and found that I wasn't steaming anymore. As he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I noticed that he was taller than me. Only by about an inch, though. Ok, so when did I get short? I could have sworn I was taller than him. Oh well. I felt one, boiling tear spill over my eyelid. When it hit the carpet, it left a little hole, exposing the metal underneath. I looked down the whole rest of the ride, until about 11 p.m. We would be arriving at 6 a.m., and everyone was settling down to sleep. I leaned my head against the window. I looked over and saw Annabeth passed out on one of the bunks. Grover was moaning about food, chewing on his pillow. Percy was lying still, though I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Nico sat next to me, still awake.

"Are you ok? You should really get some sleep," he whispered. I nodded. Before I could pass out with my head on the hard window, Nico pulled my head over on his shoulder and put his arm around me again. I blushed, and we both fell asleep.

"Nico, we have to get out of here!" someone yelled.

"Right! Should I Shadow Travel us?" Nico replied loudly.

"Can you take us all?" I finally recognized the voice at Percy's.

"Yeah, I think so!" Nico yelled. I could hear people screaming, and something really loud roaring. I opened my eyes. I was still in my seat, with Percy and Nico yelling at people to get off the train. I stood up.

"What the Hestia is going on?" I demanded.

"There's a pack of Hellhounds on the train!" Annabeth yelled. I gasped.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I screamed.

"We didn't want you to get hurt," Nico replied, grabbing his bag. I followed his lead and grabbed mine. I hustled Grover and Annabeth out, white Percy and Nico fought off any Hellhounds that got too close.

"Come on, let's go!" I urged. Nico finished off one more, then they both followed me. I stayed in back, my senses sharply tuned. I kept my hands on fire in case anything tried to sneak up on us. Once a Hellhound tried to attack us from the front. I quickly pushed Nico and Percy aside and set it afire. I watched for a moment to make sure it died. We continued running until we were off the train, where we found Annabeth and Grover telling the mortals where to go to reach safety.

"Ok, now, everybody grab onto me!" Nico commanded. Percy and Grover grabbed his shoulder. Annabeth clung to his arm, and Nico took my hand. I blushed, but didn't care, since a Hellhound had spotted us. Nico was concentrating, and repeating "Forks Washington!" over and over. I knew we wouldn't make it in time, so I dropped my bag to Percy, and stepped in front of everyone. I set my hands on fire again, and let Nico hold onto my foot. As the Hellhound charged, my hands missed it completely. It pounced on my chest, and just as it was about to tear my sorry head off, we Shadow Traveled. I didn't know where we were. I didn't care. The pain was awful. Those dogs are freakin' HUGE. And I'm not talking like Great Dane big. I'm talking like so-big-it-could-kill-a-baby-elephant big. It left huge claw marks and bruises on my chest and stomach. I hit the ground, curling into a ball, wincing in pain. I refused to cry. I tried to get up, but any use of my stomach muscles was excruciating. So I just decided to stay lying down.

"Crystal? Crystal! Are you ok? Say something!" Nico said, shaking my arm. I groaned.

"Ugh… thanks for getting me outta there…" I managed. He sighed in relief.

"Annabeth, did you bring nectar and ambrosia?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and pulled them out. Nico fed me a square of ambrosia and I drank the warm nectar. I was feeling better, but still in pain. I knew there would be a few scars on my stomach. I was able to stand and walk a little ways. I opened my eyes and got the first good look around me. We were in the middle of a forest. And surrounding us were 5 huge, deadly, bigger-than-a-Hellhound wolves. One was grey, one was sandy-colored, one was brown, one was black, and the last was blonde. They were snarling and snapping at us. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth had their weapons drawn, ready for a hopeless fight. Grover fed me more ambrosia, and I prayed I wouldn't burst into flames. I quickly struggled to my feet with Grover's help, who stepped in front of me.

"_Arf!_" he greeted. Apparently, he spoke wolf. The biggest wolf, the grey one, took a step forward and barked.

"Guys, he said we need to leave right now or he'll tear us to shreds," Grover translated. I shivered, but stepped up.

"Ok, look, uh, giant wolf thing… you probably can't understand me, but, we're not here to like, cause any harm. We came so I could visit my third cousin, Jacob," I explained. The wolves looked around at each other. The big grey one nodded, and threw back his head. I didn't even have time to wonder what he was doing before an ear-piercing howl ripped through the trees. About 10 seconds later, an even bigger, russet-brown wolf emerged from the trees. He looked around at the other wolves, then at us. I was shaking, as he was even bigger. Nico stood protectively in front of me. The wolf's eyes immediately widened, like they understood something. The wolf retreated back into the woods enough that we couldn't see him. I heard a weird sound, then before my eyes, out walked the most surprising thing of the millennia.

Ohhh, I cliff-hanger! But ya you should all know what she sees unless you like, forgot or whatever. Anyway remember to review, cuz I LOVE feedback! I don't care if its flames, because honestly, if you don't like it, you're really missing out ;) also, I work faster when you review and give me tips. Ok? Thanks!


	3. I Thought This Trip Would Suck!

HOLY HESTIA THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!

19 pages :OOOO

Yeah that's a record for me! Lol

Nico: yup, and don't jump to conclusions

Me: I wish I had thought of that…

Nico: your problem.

Me: oh THANKS Nico.

Nico: anytime!

Me: I don't own any of the characters except my own, or PJO and Twilight

Enjoy the stinkin' chapter, since its up so early.

**CHAPTER THREE: I THOUGHT THIS TRIP WOULD SUCK!**

Ok, now, being the daughter of the Greek Goddess Hestia, I've seen some WEIRD some, with a capital W. But this? This topped the time a pizza-delivery guy walked out of a volcano when I was on vacation with my mom. (Long story, no time.) This topped the time Uncle Hades asked me to help water Persephone's flower garden and I ruined so badly Demeter made a violent corn stalk attack me. (I still refuse to ear corn to this day - it's violent and hates me. I was cursed my Demeter.) Because what walked out in that wolf's place was the most dumb-founding thing ever.

"Crystal! Why are you out in the middle of nowhere?" my third cousin Jacob Black asked. My jaw dropped. Nico and everyone else was looking at me. Jake was shirtless and barefoot.

"J-Jake?" I stammered, hardly able to speak.

"The one and only!" he greeted, smiling hugely.

"What… the… Hestia… you… you're a… that wolf… HUH!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Well, now that you saw that, I guess there's no hiding it."

"Hiding… wait, that huge wolf was _YOU?_"

"Yup. I'll tell the others to introduce themselves," he replied, turning to the other wolves. I was sort of afraid that they were going to tear him to shreds. But he said something that I was too lazy and in shock to hear. The wolves all nodded and backed up into the woods. What came out in their place? 5 extremely-buff guys that looked like Indians. They were all shirtless. Annabeth and I's eyes were glued on the really, really tall guy in the center. He might have been taller than Jake… by half a centimeter. He was clearly the leader. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, uh, sorry for almost attacking you. My name's Sam," he said, approaching us. I told Nico to move, and he did. I held out my hand. They were not human, obviously. I decided to test them. I heated up my hand, nearly to the burst-into-flames point. When he shook my hand, it felt normal temperature. It should have been icy cold. We narrowed our eyes at each other.

"Your skin… it's hot like ours?" Sam pointed out, more like a question. I made that _pft _sound, and cooled down my skin. Then I noticed that his skin was really hot, but it didn't bother me. His eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. I shrugged.

"I have the power… quite literally," I stated simply. Nico and Percy chuckled. Sam raised an eyebrow, and released my hand. He shook Nico's next, and they both flinched away from each other.

"Holy Hades his skin is on fire!" Nico exclaimed, holding his hand behind his back. "It's almost as bad as you were on the train!" he directed that at me.

"Oh my God! His hand is freezing! It's almost as bad as those filthy bloodsuckers!" Sam yelled, rubbed his hand. They stared at each other suspiciously. I shivered at the word bloodsuckers, memories of those two awful vampires creeping back. Nico copied me. They stared at us.

"Bloodsuckers… I would really prefer you not mention those…" I whispered, shivering again. Nico grabbed my hand. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but it was nice to have comfort.

"Why? Did you meet some?" Jake asked, looking worried. I nodded.

"We've met two, both tried to kill her… well, us," Nico said quietly. Their eyes widened.

"How did you kill them?" one asked. I looked up, a dark look on my face. My eyes were flaring.

"I burned them," I said, sounding slightly evil.

"How did you do that without ripping them apart?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary. My fire is more powerful than any other," I said darkly. Percy gave me _oh-great-you-just-blew-it! _glare, and I smiled sheepishly. All the Indian dudes threw my puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" another asked.

"Uh… nothing… anyway, please don't mention vampires."

Jake came up to me. "What, I don't even get a hug from the cousin I haven't seen in 10 years?"

I smiled and let go of Nico's hand. I heated up my skin to match his, and he hugged me. I noticed he was WAY taller than me, by about 9 inches. Well over 6 feet, that was for sure. It felt weird, to have my face buried in his chest, warm and cozy. He quickly released me and ruffled my hair.

"Well, look how big you've gotten! And here I thought I was the only one with a growth spurt!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Geez, Jacob! What happened to you, with all… this?" I asked, motioning to his whole body. He laughed.

"Oh, you know! Just the major growth spurt and becoming a Werewolf and all… you know, the usual!" he replied sarcastically again. We both laughed. Just as I was getting in a better mood, Nico tugged on my sleeve and motioned for me to join him in a big group huddle about 50 feet away. I followed him, and we spoke in the worlds quietest whispers.

"I think these guys might be the monsters we're looking for," Annabeth whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But… they go to the La Push school. My satyrs said it was at the Forks high school," Grover pointed out. We fell silent.

"What could possibly be worse?" I asked. Really stupid question, I know. I could think of a LOT of things worse than a werewolf. Try the Furies, or maybe the Drakon, or perhaps Typhon? Yeah, a lot of things were worse. They all looked at me like I was retarded.

"Ok, point taken. But I mean, should we transfer to Forks High instead of La Push?" I mumbled. They thought about this.

"I think so. We'll have to find a ride to and from La Push though," Percy agreed.

"Ok, so then it's agreed: we switch to Forks high and look for the monsters there," Grover confirmed. We all nodded and broke up the huddle. When we jogged back over to the guys, they were mumbling and whispering in their own huddle. They came over to meet us a few seconds later.

"So, we hear you guys need a ride to Forks High," Jake said. My jaw dropped.

"How the Hestia did you hear that?" I asked.

"Super werewolf hearing," he smirked.

I sighed. "Well, yes, we do."

"I can provide that. Two options: wake up extra-early so I can drive you, or let us take you in wolf form," Jake held up two hands with each option. I looked at my friends. Some were holding up 1 fingers, others holding up 2.

"Well, we'll try the wolf thing, because no one wants to get up early. If that doesn't work out… then we'll wake up early," I told him. He nodded. It took me a moment to notice that our bags were half-way down a hill, about a hundred yards away. Grover went to go get them.

"Well, I guess we should go get you guys moved into your new place!" Jacob said, going back into the trees. Next thing I know he and his buddies come out in wolf-form again. It still makes me shiver a little bit, even now. Jacob walked up to us, and motioned for us to get on his back. He bent down. I looked at Nico nervously, and he nodded. He climbed on first with his bag, then helped me up. His back looked kind of full, so Sam came up and took Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They started racing through the woods. I was terrified out of my wits, clinging to Nico desperately. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and buried my face in his shoulder in fear. He removed one hand from Jake's fur and put it on mine. I blushed, but I was still scared. As we raced through the forest at humanly-impossible speeds, I could feel heat. Wherever we were, it was warmer. I peeked open an eye, and saw Percy had a very firm look on his face. We must have been by the ocean. I dared myself to look ahead, and saw a clearing with light shining through. We came onto a beach, and it was pretty hot for Washington. They slowed down their pace. It was about 5 minutes before we got to Jake's house. The wolves let us slide off, then went human again. Jacob led us into his tiny house.

"Dad! We're back!" he called through the house. I saw a man come in, wheeling himself in a wheelchair. His face spread into a smile when he saw me.

"Crystal! How great it is to see you!" he said, clapping me on the back. I smiled.

"Thanks, Billy. You too!" I returned the feelings.

"So, I suggest we get you kids moved into the house next door, then," Billy said. We nodded. Jacob gave me the key. I unlocked the door and stepped into the most amazing house ever. There was a huge, open room as soon as you opened the door. Inside was a huge TV on the wall with an Xbox and a Wii. There were squishy-looking black leather couches and chairs with an oak table in the middle. I also saw a Dance Dance Revolution dance pad rolled up on the floor. The carpet was lavender, with little black swirl designs. I set my bags on the floor, and continued into the kitchen. There was awesome new stuff there, too; a huge fridge and stainless steel stove. There was a dishwasher, too. In the middle was a huge oak table with a black tablecloth. I also found a small bathroom on the other end of the living room. Then we went upstairs. We each got our own rooms, and they were decked out exactly the way we wanted them (courtesy of Apollo).

Jake pointed out which room was who's, and we all ran to them. When I got to my room, which was placed at the end of the hall on the right, there was a sign that read CRYSTAL'S ROOM. Oh, well how handy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened the door, I gasped. It was my paradise: **(A/N: this is what I would want my room to look like in real life, so yeah). **The carpet was lavender, the walls painted a pale yellow. The ceiling had a huge rainbow flowing over it, **(A/N: hey don't judge me I love rainbows, ok?) **and a sky blue background around it. I saw a huge bed in the middle of the large room. It had red bedspread with pillows that had yellow and orange pillowcases. It was a canopy bed, with the canopy part made of metal. Hanging over the edges was a light red veil with glitter powder on it. I saw a door right next to my bed and opened it. It was a walk-in closet half the size of the room. On the right were shirts and dresses, on the left were pants and skirts. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not really girly. But even I love all these adorable clothes! At the far back was every pair of shoes I had ever wanted, all my perfect size. I spent about 10 minutes skimming through the clothes, then went back to my room. On the half that didn't have my bed and walk-in closet, it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Taking up almost the entire back wall was a huge flat-screen TV with shelves built into the wall that held a bunch of video game systems and every single game I could ever want. I walked towards it, and noticed the carpet was gone. When I looked down, I saw that the other half of my room was a total disco pad. There was one of those light up multi-square dance floors replacing the carper with black leather window seats lining the outside, with about a 4-foor space to step onto the dance floor. Above my head was a disco ball. I noticed that the 3-foot space on the wall not occupied by the TV and games there was a stereo, and I noticed huge 3-foot speakers all around the room. I saw that the 1.5 feet not taken up by the stereo was packed with CD's; every CD by all of my favorite artists. I was practically drooling until I saw a karaoke machine off to the side. This was the Holy Grail. I absolutely loved to sing, dance, and be my crazy self. I may suck horribly, but I didn't care. I also noticed a few Dance Dance Revolution dance pads. Wow, Apollo must really like this game as much as I did. I also noticed that there was a curtain separating the awesome disco pad from my normal room. It was deep royal purple. I closed the curtain, and the little disco room became almost pitch black. I felt over on the wall a switch. When I flipped it on, I was amazed. The dance floor lit up in multi-colored squares, the disco ball made little circles all over the place. On the TV screen it said WELCOME CRYSTAL. I noticed that there was a whole stack of Netflix DVD's waiting to be watched. There was all my favorites like Alice in Wonderland, Shark Attack 3, and Jurassic Park**. (A/N: yes I have odd taste in movies…) **When I walked over to the stereo, I found the Hestia Grail (which is the Holy Grail only better!): An IPod Touch. My jaw dropped. I carefully picked it up. It was in a silver case with my name engraved on it. I saw that it had every app known to man… and several known to gods. (lol had to). I was about ready to faint, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Crystal? Can I come in?" I heard Nico's voice. I quickly flipped off the switch and decided I would surprise him.

"Yeah, come on in!" I invited. I heard the door open and close.

"Whoa… awesome!" Nico said, looking around. "Wait, where are you? And what's this curtain?"

I giggled. "Behind the curtain!"

He cautiously stepped through the curtain, only to find pitch black. I flipped on the switch, and he stumbled back a bit.

"Oh.. This is AWESOME!" he yelled. I laughed.

"I know right? Apollo couldn't have done a better job!"

Then a thought occurred to me: we were only staying for the school year… why did we get these awesome rooms? Last I checked, this was supposed to be a suckish trip looking for monsters. Well, I wasn't about to complain. Nico and I began to dance to our heart's contest to Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. I quickly paused the music and went into my walk-in closet. I dug through the racks until I found what I was looking for. When I walked back behind the curtain, I was wearing an afro wig and awesome glasses. Nico's jaw dropped, and he laughed. I began disco-dancing, (which, quite frankly, I didn't know I could do!) when I heard Annabeth come in.

"Crystal? What the heck is the music?" she demanded, then peeked into the curtain. I was in the middle of doing Disco Fever when she broke down laughing so hard she cried.

"Uhh… are you ok, Annabeth?" I asked, taking of my wig. She nodded, still laughing and holding her gut. Then Percy came in to see why Annabeth was laughing so hard. His jaw dropped when he saw my disco pad.

"Like it?" I asked. He just nodded, looking over everything. I smiled hugely. _Thanks, Apollo. You did better than I could ever want! _I decided to let them mess around a bit while I invaded their rooms. I started with Annabeth's, who was right next to mine. The second I opened the door, I was not impressed. On the walls were huge bookshelves, lines with books in Ancient Greek. To the right was a desk with a little lamp and a big flipbook of grid paper and pencils. Ew, architecture stuff. Her bed was pushed against the wall, and there were big couches in the middle of the room to sit and read in. The walls were painted like a pretty forest, with the banner of an owl (Athena's symbol) over her bed. The carpet was plush white. I quickly left, no desire to look around more. Percy's room was next; I hoped it would be better. Of course… his would probably be water-themed… water, I'm fire… you get the idea. I opened the door, and looked down. The carpet looked and felt like beach sand, with it cutting off a little over half-way for something that looked exactly like real water. Against the walls was a beach mural, up to the point the carpet cut off. Where the carpet cut off on the walls it was an underwater mural. I looked over in the water area and saw a… wait, what that a _pool? _Oh, just a fountain. I looked inside it and saw a bunch of Gold Drachmas. I was tempted to take one, but I was no child of Hermes, so I left them. His bed had a blue bed spread with green pillows, and all his dressers and tables were sea green. I noticed on his ceiling was a huge trident, his father Poseidon's symbol. The chairs and couches were blue. This was pretty cool, but I still liked my room better. I continued on to Grover's room. When I opened the door, I saw him sitting on a beanbag chair, sighing at a photo of his girlfriend, Juniper. _Ok, that is SO cheesy!_ I thought to myself. He looked up in shock when I opened the door. His room was beautiful. There was a tree - no seriously, an actual _tree - _in the corner, and a bunch of other plants all around. There was real grass for carpet (weird) and his bed looked like it was stuffed with straw. He had a whole laundry basket full of tin cans. I smiled at him, then closed the door. As I continued to the end of the hall, I reached Nico's room. The door was painted black. I knew Nico was a son of Hades, but I didn't know what to expect. When I opened the door, the first thing that entered my mind: _death. _Lots of it. I also smelled sulfur, just slightly. I looked around. There were torches on the wall that burned green fire - Greek Fire - all over the place. His bed had a black bedspread with blood-red pillows. I shivered. On the walls were skulls and crossbones. I saw that the interior was decorated like Hades' palace (yes I've been there - long story, no time). It was pretty simple, but still scary. Then, in one corner of the room I noticed it looked… normal. There were some red beanbag chairs gathered around a table. I saw on the table a digital camera and some pictures I had taken for Nico of everyone. I looked at them. One of Percy at the beach. One of Grover, chewing a tin can, trying to smile. A few of Percy and Annabeth. One of me on my vacation. One of Annabeth reading, not even noticing the camera. A group shot of everyone that Chiron took for us. And then… a picture of Nico and I next to each other, smiling awkwardly. I put them down and opened the door. As I was walking out, I saw Nico coming down the hall. I closed the door quickly, and walked casually.

"Hey, you have an awesome room!" I complimented, being party honest. Parts of it were awesome… but others were just plain disturbing. He smiled. "Yours too! We'll have to throw a party in there!"

We both laughed. "Great idea!" I approved. We laughed more.

"I'm going to get my bag from downstairs," Nico said, heading to the stairs.

"Me too," I added, following him. After everyone brought their bags up to their rooms and got settled in, Jacob called us for dinner. We all filed into the tiny house. I was sitting down next to Nico when I heard Jake arguing with a girl from the other room.

"Look, Bella, I'm telling you! She's no threat! Just go with it!" he insisted. The girl, Bella apparently, huffed.

"Jacob Black, you know very well what she's done! I will not have her endangering my family!" she said firmly, sounding like my mom (adoptive mom). Who were they talking about.

"Whatever, Bella. Just try to be nice, ok?" Jake sighed. She nodded stiffly, and took a large spoon out of a drawer. I smelled spaghetti. Jacob came in.

"So, I hope you all like spaghetti!" he said cheerily.

"I love it!" I blurted. I really did though.

"Me too!" everyone chorused. He smiled hugely.

"Well, great! Because Miss Bella here was so gracious enough to make us some!" he announced as a girl with chocolate-brown hair and eyes, probably about 17, walked in with a huge pot of spaghetti. My eyes lit up with delight.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" I chimed. She turned to look at me. There was something… hidden behind her innocent-seeming eyes. She glared at me for just a second then smiled.

"Thank you, Crystal. Jacob has told me all about you!" she replied.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I also heard that you were attacked by a few… vampires?" she said sneakily. I almost choked on nothing.

"W-Where did you hear that?" I stumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so, obviously you're alive. So put it to us straight: how did you survive?" she demanded. We were all staring at her in shock. I turned to Nico for support. He didn't do anything, just stared in shock.

"Uh.. Well, that's a REALLY long story…" I began. It was.

"Please, do tell us while we eat!" she insisted, and began dishing up our bowls of spaghetti. I gulped nervously.

"Guys, is it alright to tell them?" I asked my friends. No one said anything.

"I guess… I guess we don't really have a choice," Annabeth spoke up finally. I nodded once.

"Ok, well, uh… where to start…" I said, stuffing some spaghetti in my mouth. As I chewed I thought of how to put it to them. _We're children of the Greek Gods who have cool powers! Except for Grover, who's half-goat, AKA a satyr! _Yeah, that would totally work. I swallowed.

"Ok, well uh, you guys know about Greek Mythology, right?" I started.

"Hercules, the Greek Gods, all that stuff?" Jake asked curiously. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, all that stuff. Well… you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I swear it's true… see, all those people, like the Gods and such… well. They're real."

Jacob choked on his water, and Bella didn't move, she just narrowed her eyes.

"Ok… and your connection is?" she asked.

"I'm getting to that…" I replied, taking another mouthful. "Well, in those 'myths', the Gods and Goddesses went around falling in love with mortals, right? Well, yeah, that happens too…"

Jake got it. "Wait, so, you're saying that one of these Gods or Goddesses fell in love with… your parent?" he pointed to me. I nodded. He gasped.

"Ok… does that go for the rest of you?" Bella asked, pointing to my friends.

"Erm, yes… except for Grover. He's a satyr," Percy answered for me.

"Ok, so, uh… who are your Godly parents?" Jacob asked awkwardly.

"Poseidon, God of the Sea," Percy said.

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War," Annabeth added.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld," Nico smirked.

"And Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth," I finished.

"Ok… so… how did you survive the bloodsuckers?" Jacob urged on.

"I burned them," I stated. They stared at me.

"How did you do that without ripping them apart?" Billy asked curiously.

"Oh, my fire is more powerful than any other… spare my mother, of course," I replied simply as if it were nothing new, then took another bite of my food.

"So, what… you can set stuff on fire?" Jacob guessed.

"Something like that," I nodded. His eyes widened.

"Now that's some I HAVE to see!"

I laughed. "Ok, ok, after dinner."

"Oh, by the way… should Nico and I show you our… abilities?" Percy questioned. Jake shrugged. Bella seemed to be spacing out. After we all finished dinner, I offered to help Bella with the dishes.

"Well… alright. Ill wash, you dry," she agreed. I smiled. She began to scrub them with warm water. When she handed me the first plate and a towel, I began to dry it. _This is taking _forever! I complained mentally. Then I got an idea. _Well, maybe I can dry it myself… _I focused on making the plate dry. I heard Bella scream. When I opened my eyes, I saw the plate melting through my fingers.

"CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

"Oops… I… I tried to dry the plate…" I muttered, picking up the goo which was the plate. I tossed it in the trash can, and everyone came running in.

"What's up? Who screamed?" Percy demanded, ready to uncap Riptide.

"Oh, uh… I attempted to dry a plate…" I mumbled, holding up my fingers which were covered in dripping goo. Percy looked dumbfounded.

"You… melted a plate trying to dry it?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded sheepishly. He sighed, and told the others nothing had happened.

"Uh… maybe you should go with them… I don't think melted plates work very well…" Bella suggested. I nodded and followed Percy. Wow I felt like an idiot. How many people have you met that accidentally melted a plate trying to dry it? None. I noticed that everyone was going outside.

"Hey guys, what are we doing?" I asked them.

"Well, I was thinking we could get it a little training," Percy suggested.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Annabeth agreed. I shrugged along with Nico.

"Oh, but Annabeth is the only one who won't have an advantage… you know, water, fire, dead armies…" I pointed out. Her face puffed up.

"I don't care if I cant do anything like that! I can kick your sorry butt any day!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Oh? Then how about you and I have the first practice battle?" I taunted. She drew her celestial bronze knife.

"Oh, it is SO on!" she said, smirking too now. I pulled out Eruption, and gave it its signature move - a blade of fire. I smiled devilishly.

"Ok, now, this is just practice, so please try not to hurt each other. Whoever is disarmed first wins!" Nico announced, apparently the referee. We nodded.

"Ready…" Percy began, and I took my fighting stance.

"Set…" Nico continued, and I turned on my senses.

"GO!" they yelled at the same time. Immediately I blasted flames out of the end of my sword like a flamethrower all around Annabeth. Amazingly, before they could get too high, she jumped over the. She came at me with her knife. I couldn't use Eruption close-range, so I pulled out my short, 1 and a half foot sword. It's blade was heated to 100 degrees. As she came at me, I half-expected her to do her normal move; a slide to the side and go for the legs. But she didn't. I held my ground, and she came right at me. As I quickly realized her new plan, I knew I would need something to stop her from hitting me. I concentrated as hard as I could, and combusted. I knew this would make me tired, but I needed the defense. She frowned, looking for a different approach. I took out Eruption again. As long as I kept far-range, I could win this. I surrounded her with flames again, this time too high for her to jump. There was a wall, and the only way for her to go was towards me. She slowly inched forward, swinging her knife back behind her head. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning. I took out my knife again. Just as I was ready to charge her, she threw her knife like a boomerang. That was a really risky move. But sure enough, as it got closer and closer an unreal speeds, his knocked my sword right out of my hand. But I still had Eruption in the other, though now I was at a disadvantage. Her knife went right back to her, just like a boomerang. I began to charge her, still having my body on fire. She held her ground. I was about to knock her knife out of her hand when something distracted me. It was Jacob.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at us, coming towards me.

"Jake, don't bother us now! Get back or I'll burn you!" I warned. He kept coming closer. I shot flames out of my sword again, but Annabeth skillfully dodged it. I didn't see where she had gone to in the smoke. Next thing I knew, my flaming body was put out and Eruption lay on the ground. Annabeth had her knife to my throat, and Jake looked ready to pounce on her. She smiled.

"I win!" she announced. I cursed.

"My Gods Annabeth, you really are good!" I complimented.

"Thanks, you too. That was a tough battle!" she replied. She tossed me back Eruption and my sword. I pocketed Eruption, and put my sword back in its sheath. I looked up and saw Jake, along with the rest of the guys, staring at us in wonder.

"You… how… fire…" Sam was almost unable to speak.

"Daughter of Hestia. Duh," Nico said sarcastically. I laughed.

"How… what…" another guy began. Awkward.

"Uh, yeah… I'll explain later… well, our first day of school is tomorrow. I for one am going to get ready for that!" I announced, and headed back to the house. I climbed the stairs, and entered my awesome room. For the first time, I noticed another door. I slowly opened it. Inside I found my own luxury bathroom. There was a huge bathtub - no, I think it was Jacuzzi bathtub - and a huge mirror on the wall. It had those little lights around it like move stars have, along with every kind of makeup ever on the counter. There was a toilet (obviously) with a purple seat cover and a matching purple rug. Next to it was a large sink, where I spotted my toothbrush. I saw across from the toilet was sort of like a bookshelf, but it had towels on it. How awesome is that? A Jacuzzi for a bathtub? I sighed happily. When I say down in front of the mirror, I found a magazine full of different hairstyles. Talk about epic! I quietly closed the door and plopped down on my bed. I picked up my IPod Touch and began flipping through the apps. I quickly found something that would keep me occupied for hours: Bubble Wrap. I began tapping the screen and popping the bubbles. I sat there for about 15 minutes doing so, until it was time for lunch. But something surprised me.

"Hey, guys. We're going over to Bella's house for lunch!" Jake announced.

"Oh, uh, okay…" I said nervously. I saw Bella had a rusty old red truck parked in front of the house, and Jake had an old rabbit.

"Er, can we all fit in those little cars?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I hope so. Crystal, Nico, and Grover? You ride with me. Percy, Annabeth? You ride with Bella," Jake instructed. I nodded, and followed him to his tiny old car. Grover sat in the front, while Nico and I took the back. It was about a 15 minutes drive, though Percy, Annabeth, and Bella didn't arrive til 5 minutes after we did because her truck is so slow. She told her dad we were all here, and he cleared off the table. And when I walked in, bam, what's the first thing that hits me? _The smell. _I know the smell anywhere after encountering it so many times. Everyone filed into the kitchen. I was the last one in, and the most terrifying thing I have ever seen was looking my straight in the eyes.

Well? What did ya think? I hope you liked it! Cuz it's another cliffhanger! You can probably guess what it is, though… anyway, remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	4. Vampires, Werewolves, and One Pissed God

**OMG FREAKISHLY LONG CHAPTER lol**

**Anyways I have officially run out of ideas fro my other fan fiction I'm writing - Vadetta Jones and the Olympians - so this one will probably be updated more. I'm gonna keep working on the other one, but yeah…**

**And sadly, since everyone is busy in my room singing karaoke (I wanna be there T_T) I have to do the disclaimer… ****L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight… I only own my character. Everyone else belongs to either Rick Riordan or Stephanie Meyer. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES, AND ONE PISSED GOD!**

He had liquid golden eyes, like the color of celestial bronze. His skin was paler than snow. His body was rigid, and he wasn't breathing as I walked in. I froze for half a second, then quickly sat next to Nico.

"Nico…" I whispered, figuring the vampire would hear me. He turned, and I motioned to the guy. His eyes widened. 

"Bella… why did you bring _her_?" he spat the last word. 

"Edward, I told you, it's fine!" Bella replied calmly. I was scared. Honestly scared. Edward took a deep breathe. 

"Bella, love, may I speak with you?" he asked politely. She nodded and followed him to another room. Love? What, were they a couple? 

"Nico… I don't like this guy…" I mumbled. 

"Yeah, me neither. I'm thinking we should leave," he whispered in agreement. I began to get up, when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. 

"I don't like the company Bella keeps. Two were hard enough to kill, and I don't want any more to deal with," I said coldly, shaking off his grip. I had no intention or desire to be around filthy vampires. I felt sort of bad for Bella, though. She was stuck with that awful creature. I wondered how long it would be before he killed her and sucked all of the blood out of her body. I slammed the door on my way out. I saw that I was walking towards the forest. Meh, that would work. I soon heard the door close gently, and found Nico following after me. I groaned, thinking of a place to hide. 

NICO'S POV

She just stormed off the minute Edward and Bella went in the other room. I didn't know what got into her, or why she left so suddenly. Then, Bella came back in after hearing the door slam.

"What just happened?" she asked. I sighed.

"Crystal isn't too happy about, er, the company you keep, as she put it," I explained. Bella raised an eyebrow, then Edward strode out.

"Bella, it seems we are missing a guest," he pointed out smoothly. 

"She… just left. Apparently, she wasn't happy about the 'company I keep'," Bella said sadly. I didn't stick around to hear more. I got up and followed her. I was going to call her name, but I saw her run off to the woods. By the time I got there though, I didn't see her. I walked through the woods for a few minutes until I heard a rustling sound of leaves. I put my hand on my sword handle, ready to draw it if any danger was lurking. Then I heard something weird.

"Oh crap gonna fa-" someone yelled. I knew the voice. Not more than a second later did Crystal come tumbling out of a tree, her legs catching around another branch like a gymnast. Her head was level with mine, about 2 feet away. And she was upside down. Her hair saw going in different directions, a few leaves implanted. Her red eyes were flaming with annoyance, her face in a neutral expression with her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, I was really hoping you wouldn't find me!" she complained. I laughed.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't shown yourself," I admitted, releasing my sword. I offered her my hands. She sighed, then uncrossed her arms. She took my hands, then released her legs. They fell quickly but gracefully - _gracefully, what am I THINKING? _- and landed on the ground with a perfect landing. Her back was facing me. I released one of her hands and she spun around like in those cheesy old partner dances. We both laughing.

"She she sticks the landing!" she announced, punching the air upwards. 

"Oh, nice one Hot Head!" I teased. She glared at me. Hot Head was her honorary nickname. 

"Oh, _real _funny, Dead Boy!" she mocked, sticking her tongue out. Ah, and my honorary nickname. A thought occurred to me; everyone had a nickname, though not everyone was called by their nickname. Grover was G-Man to Percy. Annabeth was Wise Girl so basically anyone. I was Dead Boy to anyone and everyone. Percy was Seaweed Brain to his friends. And Crystal… well, she was my Hot Head. I was the only one who called her that. We started doing a cheesy waltz sort of thing; we had our arms outstretched and our hands together, just sort of teetering back and forth like the penjelum (spelling?) in a grandfather clock. We were laughing the whole way, teetering all around until she was so spaced out from laughing, she _SMACK! _right into a pine tree. 

"Ugghgr…" she muttered. "Oh how I do love clocks!" she proclaimed. Then she passed out, right there, in my arms. She fell right onto me, her head falling my shoulder. Wow, talk about a lucky break! I picked her up bridal style, and found that she was really light. I began to carry her back to the house until he caught my attention.

EDWARD POV

After the dark-haired boy left to chase who appeared to be his girlfriend, I was left in wonder of what they were thinking. My abilities could not penetrate through their minds; whatever they were made them immune to my usually fail-proof mind reading. The only other case of this is my Bella, and she is 100% human. 

_Aw, man… I was hoping she would leave the Cullens be…_ Jacob Black whined in his thoughts. He noticed me staring at him. _Oh, in case you didn't already know… she knows what you guys are. May I suggest ditching school until she's done with her "monster hunting", as she put it? _Monster hunting? Oh, so she was out to kill us? But something in the back of my mind said we weren't exactly what she was looking for. I silently went out the front door, following the two. I noticed the guy walking around in the forest. The girl, whom Bella had called Crystal, was nowhere to be seen. Even with my extremely tuned senses I couldn't see or hear her. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a rustle in leaves. I looked up, and saw a figure with chocolate brown hair loosing her balance. It was Crystal, about to fall from a highly-perched tree. I was about to run and catch her, but I was amazed. She let out a cry, then fell. Not but a second later she somehow flipped and turned her body, perfectly positioned for her carefully planned move. Just like an Olympic gymnast, her legs wrapped around a tree branch and she hung there, upside down, looking annoyed as can be. That was when I got the first really good look at her. She had chocolate-brown hair, similar to Bella's but with more red, a startling red eyes. Not like a newborn vampire's eyes, but red like fire. They were tinged with annoyance. I couldn't help but chuckle. I heard them talking and some nicknames like "Dead Boy" and "Hot Head". I didn't exactly understand them, but I knew I would eventually. She took his outstretched hands and gracefully released her feet, letting them fall. she did a little spin, and they laughed. I looked away for a moment, distracted by the smell of something even stranger than these two (HINT HINT!). When I turned back to them, it was a truly odd sight. Like a waltz, only their version. Arms outstretched and arms together, teetering back and forth. I smiled; what a nice couple they were, having so much fun. I was about to leave them to each other, when I heard a bad sound. The sound of a fragile human skull against rough pine bark. I quickly looked, and saw Crystal wobbling around, holding her head. She mumbled something about clocks, then passed out in the boy's arms. He smiled, then picked her up bridal style. He began carrying her back to the house. I decided I could take advantage of this moment and hunt. I sped off at vampire speed - sure that their human eyes wouldn't even notice me. But the boy did. He saw me flash by and immediately turned. I stopped dead, staring at him. How had he noticed me? Well, if the smell wasn't inhuman enough, this was. The only thing going through my mind? Not human. But they had beating hearts and blood pumping through their veins (which smelled very odd, but still blood all the same). They must have had some human in them. 

"Just where are you going, bloodsucker?" the boy demanded coldly. Ah, the pack's nickname had rubbed off on them too. I could only assume that they had a bad run in with a not-so-vegetarian vampire to hate me. I smiled, showing all my razor-sharp teeth. **(A/N: ok, I know it's kind of late, but I have a small, teeny-tiny plot change… you see, in this fanfic, it's at the beginning of Eclipse, right? Well, that's when the newborn army comes… and I was thinking that they would get some back-up from the gods/demigods… major spoiler right there!) **

"Oh, nowhere special. Would you like some help?" I said, sounding sweet for some reason. The boy almost seemed to growl, and I noticed his hand inching towards his belt. I raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't push me, bud. Vampire or not I can still kick your butt," he muttered. I almost wanted to burst out laughing, because it was his girlfriend who had done all the fighting. 

"Well, young human, I haven't the time to stay here with you," I said simply, then prepared to take off running again, but the boy surprised me.

"_Human?_" he repeated, making it sound like it was the worst thing in the world. I turned and stared him like he had a mental issues.

"Oh, never mind… your girlfriend can explain it you…" he said with a sigh, waving me away with my hand. I growled at him. Who did this guy think he was? **(A/N: I know it's really OOC and Edward is like, asking for a fight, but it important for the chapter name so just roll.) **

"You don't know what you're dealing with, boy!" I warned him. He scoffed.

"Maybe not, but I know I've faced worse. I am 100% positive that any vampire is no match for Kronos from what I've heard… not to mention Typhon! Man, not even the Gods could defeat him last time!" he assured. What was he babbling on about? Greek Mythology? Before I could ponder what he was talking about, Crystal began to stir in his arms.

"What in Hades happened…" she grumbled. Hades? God of the Underworld? The boy made a mocking _tsk tsk _sound. 

"Now, now, we know better than to take my father's name in vein!" he teased. She rolled her eyes and he set her down gently. His… father? Really? She giggled that he had been carrying her, then turned and faced me. Our eyes locked; her eyes turned from a warm, cozy fire to a blazing volcano, on the brink of eruption. 

"Come on Nico, I really don't want to fight anymore bloodsucking freaks…" she mumbled, then began to drag him. 

"Wait. You were speaking of the Greek Gods, correct?" I asked before she could leave. She turned and scowled, then looked down.

"_Di Immortales!_" she cursed. I raised an eyebrow. I was fluent in many languages, but this was not one of them. 

"Well, to answer your question, yes. Now, if you will excuse us…" she continued trying to drag the boy called Nico. He finally started to let her. 

"There's just one thing that puzzles me; you spoke of them as though they were listening, or real for that matter," I continued. She stopped again. 

"Καλύτερα όχι αρχίζει με αυτήν την μυθολογική ουσία, ή I' ll τον καψτε ζωντανό…" I cursed in ancient Greek. (He better not start on this mythological stuff or I'll burn him alive…) **(A/N: that's a rough translation… after I used an online translator to get it in Greek, I accidentally erased the words in English, and I didn't remember them well… I hope that's close…)** Nico nodded in agreement.

"Η τελευταία φορά κάποιος αρνήθηκε να θεωρήσει, ακόμα και μετά από την επίσκεψη του στρατόπεδου, Zeus didn' το τ ηρεμεί κάτω έως ότου μίλησε Thalia κάποια αίσθηση σε τον…" (The last time someone refused to believe, even after visiting camp, Zeus didn't calm down until Thalia knocked some sense into him…) Nico recalled. What language were they even speaking? What could be so old that even I didn't know it? 

"Mind telling me what language that is?" I pried. 

"It's Ancient Greek, and would you stop asking so many questions?" Nico snapped. I raised my hands innocently. 

"I would just love to know more about the Greek Gods though," I heard Carlisle say as he entered the forest, trailed by the rest of my family. What were they doing here? I read Alice's thoughts for answers. 

_I had a vision of you and the girl and this boy getting into a fight… we had to come check it out_. Oh. Well, we weren't far from it. 

"Oh, great! Just lovely! πιο αηδιαστικό βρικόλακες!» Crystal exclaimed. (More disgusting vampires). Carlisle looked offended. 

«δεν είμαστε σαν εκείνους που σας επιτέθηκε; ζούμε σε ειρήνη με τον άνθρωπο,» Carlisle insisted in Greek. (We are not like those whom attacked you; we live in peace with the humans.)

«And I care? You're still a bloodsucker!" she spat. Carlisle frowned. 

«And what's all this stuff about Greek Mythology?" Alice chimed, obviously interested. Crystal looked at her limit of anger control. 

«Ok, I will explain all this to you. But no interruptions, and I _mean _it," she said severely. We all nodded.

«Well, first things first… all those Greek Gods are real. No, we're not crazy, and yes, we have proof. But you don't want proof, trust me," Nico began. I couldn't help but wonder…

_Okaaaay, apparently, that camp brainwashes people, _Emmett thought sarcastically. 

«And in those ancient 'myths', those gods and goddesses went around falling in love with stupid mortals and had kids, which are knows as demigods," Crystal continued. I nodded. 

«And this involves us because we are demigods," Nico concluded. They were silent for about a minute and a half until Emmett burst and laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell over, clutching his side. I knew there wasn't really pain, but it was a natural human reaction. I saw Nico's eyes turn midnight with fury, and Crystal's eyes flare the blood red. Rosalie kicked Emmett rather hard, and he managed to control himself to where he was giggling. 

«Oh m-man! You guys make a g-great comedy act!" he spluttered, still cracking up. The 'demigods' snarled at us, as if daring us to defy them.

«You _dare _laugh at the Gods?" Crystal yelled at the top of her lungs. Emmett looked dead serious for a moment, then cracked up again. 

"Yeah!" he managed finally. Suddenly, I heard enormously loud thunder, and flash of lightning no more than 20 feet away.

"Oh, you are _so _going to regret that," Nico said, smiling darkly. I heard a loud _crack! _sound, then there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, I saw a man, maybe 15 feet tall with a beard. In his left hand he was clutching a large metal object shaped like a lightning bolt. Nico and Crystal gasped, then got down on a knee and lowered their heads.

"Lord Zeus," they said together. Our jaws dropped, which did not happen often.

MY POV

OH, MAN! They really did it now! They just had to go and piss off Zeus! His face was plastered with anger, like his fuse was just a word from being burnt out. 

"Who dares to defy me?" he roared. I heard the door of Bella's house close, and saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover come running out. They gasped, and bowed with us. The really big vampire stopped laughing. 

"Uh, sir…?" he said nervously. The God of the Sky fixed his icy glare on the big vampire, and he shuddered. A vampire _shuddered! _I couldn't believe my eyes. Then Zeus turned his attention to us.

"Rise, young heroes," he commanded, and we obeyed. "Would you three care to give a demonstration of your power as proof to these fools?"

His hands motioned to Nico, Percy and I. we nodded nervously. 

"You shall have a battle; swords and all magical items aloud. Annabeth, Grover, you may join as well," he explained. They nodded and stood up. Grover pulled out his trusty Reed Pipes, and Annabeth had her knife and cap. 

"Begin," Zeus said calmly, and took an enormous step out of our way. No one wanted to make the first move, so I was impressed when Nico did.

"Serve me…" he whispered, his arms out. The earth began to shake, and a huge fissure opened up in the ground. Out of it came a dozen undead warriors from the Civil War. I looked over at the vampires. The blonde male looked worried, reading the tags on their uniforms, as if he knew them. Nico split them up into 4 groups, 3 per person. Annabeth quickly put on her cap, vanishing instantly, causing one of the vampires to gasp. As the undead warriors came at me, I held my ground. I felt a few pairs of eyes on me, and I immediately knew I wanted to make this good to impress these morons. At the last second, I let my anger boil over. My body was engulfed in flames. I heard some gasps and a cry, but I just stood there. Of course, the undead warriors were ghosts, so fire wouldn't hurt them. 

It would just stop them from touching me. I pulled out my real weapon - just a normal 1.5 foot long Celestial Bronze sword - and got involved in a heated sword fight with all 3 of them. One slashed to the side, trying to get my arm. I ducked and knocked down his legs. He quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, not in dust like normal monsters, since they were ghosts. The other became more aggressive. One got stupid and decided to charge me head-on with a spear. I stood there, then as he got close enough, I grabbed the shaft of his spear and snatched it away from him. I broke it over my knee without difficulty, then launched the end with the point right through the ghost's heart. 

He, too, vanished. One left. I quickly put my sword away and slipped out my Celestial Bronze knife, which was like Annabeth's but the blade was more curved. I waited til the last undead warrior was distracted by something, then hurled it with all my strength. Ok, so, I was only aiming for one, but I just happened to hit 2 of the ones Grover was trying (and failing) to fight off with his Reed Pipes. He shot me a grateful glance, and my knife came rich back to me. I quickly put myself out, my energy leaking. I heard a footstep, and pulled out my sword again, just in time to block Annabeth's attempt to slice my arm off. I hoped she wasn't going to do any real damage. We began fighting. I knew just how skilled she was, and that I couldn't beat her easily. I took out my sword and knife. I figured it would be cheating, but I needed the advantage and Annabeth knew it. She came at me. I had no idea what to expect, because I was distracted by the sound of a huge wave. I parried to the side, not knowing what else to do. But Annabeth skidded and tried to knock me off my feet. I jumped at the last second, and knew I would land on the poor girl. I didn't want to hurt her, so I did a back-flip and landed about 5 feet away. Then, I saw a huge, 20-foot wave coming at all of us. Percy was smirking. I lit myself aflame, hoping that I could get hot enough to evaporate all the water. I focused, letting everything I had ever been angry at come out and feed my flame. Then, the most angering moment I've ever had.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Nico!" I called, running to the dining pavilion. Dinner didn't start for about 10 minutes, but I liked to get there early, and so did Nico apparently. He smiled._

"_Hi Crystal. What's up?" he replied, letting me sit next to him. _

"_Not much. Just bored and need someone to talk to," I said simply, resting my chin in my hand. It was silent for about 10 seconds, when I heard something to my left. I turned, and saw a girl coming out of the trees. She had black, short hair and electric blue eyes. _

_She wore the outfit of a Hunter of Artemis. When Nico saw her, his eyes lit up. She ran to the pavilion and stopped. Nico ran up to her and they shared a quick hug. _

"_Pinecone Face! It's awesome to see you!" Nico exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, you too, Dead Boy," she said sarcastically. Then she turned and looked at me, her face a little worried._

"_Who's she?" she asked politely. _

"_Crystal. Daughter of Hestia," I said sourly. _

"_Oh, cool. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."_

_I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. _

"_Hey, Crystal, where you going?" Nico called after me. But did he come running after me? Nope. He stayed with that Hunter of Artemis, who pledged never to get in a relationship with a boy. Some pledge! _

_End flashback_

I remember that moment… the moment I knew Nico liked that girl Thalia, and only liked me because he couldn't have her. I that anger and sadness come up, and my body felt so hot even I could feel it. I saw all the vampires flinching away. Annabeth was behind a tree. I was radiating heat. As the wave came towards me, I saw Nico get washed away. More anger. Percy would dare hurt Nico? As the wave broke on Annabeth, she, too, was washed away. I stood my ground, then shot a column of flames into the water. Sure enough, my fire was blue, and the water it touched evaporated. Percy looked both angry and in shock. I laughed, and charged at him.

EDWARD'S POV

When 'Zeus' asked them to fight, I thought he was kidding. But when they all drew knifes and swords, I knew it was serious. Nico made the first move. He outstretched his hand, and mumbled "Serve me". I was about to ask him if he seriously thought we would serve him, when a huge fissure opened up in the ground. Out of it crawled a dozen ghosts from the Civil War. 

_That one, third from the left, that was the Captain of my fleet. And over on the right was Jamison…_ Jasper began naming the ones he knew. Three of the soldiers went after each person. I saw Crystal pull out a sword. One boy pulled out a pen. 

Really? A pen? When he uncapped it, there was shiny bronze sword. Oh, ok. I noticed the blonde girl charge at them with a little dagger. She was good. The boy who smelled like goat took out some pipe-looking things and started playing some kind of tune on them, but he was struggling. Nico was looking around, deciding who his first victim would be. He charged at the boy with the sword. I redirected my attention to Crystal, who was fighting the last of her three soldiers. Then I heard something that sounded like a wave. She heard it too.

Then I noticed the boy with a pen pointing at Nico. Suddenly, a huge, 20-foot wave hurled towards him. I felt a burst of heat, enough to give a person 5th degree burns. I turned and saw Crystal on fire, and Jasper could feel tremendous amounts of anger fueling her flames. She shot a column of flames into the wave, and the water evaporated. Yeah, evaporated. Her flames were blue. She laughed, and charged at the boy.

"Crystal! Don't think you can win this!" he yelled. 

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! Water may put out fire, but my flames put you to shame!" she mocked, taking out a sword handle. Flames erupted out of the tip like a flamethrower. 

_Ok, this is awesome! _Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to ruin a tense situation. Suddenly, Alice's eyes went blank. The vision was absolutely horrifying. 

We were in the baseball clearing, Crystal and her friends with us. There was also a 15-foot figure…. No, four of them. One I recognized to be Zeus, but the others were unknown. Flanking them were at least 30 adolescent girls, one with eyes matching Zeus's standing next to him, her bow drawn. I heard the growling of Jacob's wolf pack behind us. Did they really need to be there? I shook it off. The thing that surprised me most was that there was snow on the ground. And then from the shadows of the trees on both sides of the clearing I saw a group of about 20 teenagers, all different ages. 

The group on the right was led by a little girl, probably 8 years old. She had fiery red eyes, and brown-red hair, like chocolate cherries. She had a hood over her head. Crystal nodded towards her, and I immediately noticed the resemblance. The other group was led by a girl probably about 11 or 12, maybe even 10. 

She had auburn hair and silvery eyes. The girl next to Zeus nodded to her. I scanned over the other 15-foot tall figures. One had blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked almost exactly like Crystal's friend Annabeth. The one next to her had black hair and bright, sea-green eyes. Obviously Poseidon. 

On the other side of Zeus was a man in a black cloak, his dark eyes raging. And next to him was a very good-looking blonde guy, probably about 17 or 18 with sky blue eyes. His teeth were brilliantly white. But his smile quickly faded as on the other end of the clearing, I saw bright orange flames dancing in the wind. But it wasn't real fire. It was _her._

_OH _how I like cliff hangers! You can probably guess who it is since I basically gave away the whole plot earlier in the chapter.. ._."""

_Aaaanyway… _moving on! I hope you enjoyed, and I ALWAYS, 100% OF THE TIME work FASTER when you REVIEW!__


	5. Bum Bum BUUUUMM!

**CHAPTER FIVE: BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMM! **

**EDWARD'S POV**

When the vision ended, Alice's face was a mask of horror. Mine was, too.

"GUYS!" she cried out. Everyone turned to her. A spout of flames disappeared. A wave splashed down, soaking everyone.

"She's coming!" Alice cried.

"Who's coming, dear?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Victoria…" I whispered. My family's eyes widened, especially Bella's.

"No…" Carlisle whispered.

"Uh, sorry to bother, but, who's this Victoria chic?" Nico asked.

MY POV

The little female vampire with the black hair (which reminded me of Thalia's hair) looked like she was dreaming. Her eyes were blank, a billion miles away. Edward's eyes were, as well. I focused on the fight, willing a spout of fire to shoot out at my opponents. Percy shot a wave forward.

"GUYS!" the girl cried. My fire spout vanished, and Percy dropped the wave, splashing us all. Everyone turned to her.

"She's coming!" she exclaimed.

"Who's coming, dear?" asked a woman with brown-caramel hair. She seemed motherly.

"Victoria," Edward whispered in horror. Their faces matched his tone, especially Bella's.

"No…" the tall blonde whispered. Wow. He was like… Apollo, with gold eyes.

The silence was interrupted. "Sorry to bother, but, who is this Victoria chic?" Nico asked. They all looked at us.

"We'll have to explain later, but, we have to prepare! Alice, when is she coming?" Bella asked desperately.

"When the snow hits the ground," Edward answered.

"It's November now, so… maybe next month?" I offered. They nodded.

"It's not just Victoria, either," Alice added.

"What?" the beautiful blonde gasped.

"She's bringing an army. An army of newborns," Edward said miserably. Newborn?

"Uh, yeah, "newborn" meaning?" I asked.

"Newborn vampires… some of the most dangerous beings in the world. They are the most blood-thirsty vampires on the planet. Their mind… they exist to drain the blood from innocent and un-suspecting humans," the shorter blonde one said, his eyes full of pain. The way he described it… I shivered. Nico took my hand. Normally, I would be blushing to Hades, but I needed the comfort.

"And this… Victoria… how many is she bringing?" Percy whispered.

"I can't be exact, but… at least 30," the pixie replied.

"And on our side there wasn't just us or the pack, there was you guys, as well as some huge 15-foot-tall people. Also many adolescent girls, and two really young girls…" Edward added. The adolescent girls were obviously the Hunters, and one of the young girls must have been Artemis. But the other…

"Describe the smallest one," I demanded.

"She looked like about 8. She had red-brown hair and fiery red eyes, with a scarf around her head," he replied. It was her.

"Mom…" I whispered. Their eyes widened.

"Your mother is an 8-year-old?" asked the beautiful blonde.

"She's not 8... More like 8,000. That's just her chosen form," I explained. Honestly, it was a little odd for people to view your mother as a little kid.

"Describe the really tall people," Annabeth said. Edward nodded, remembering.

"One had black hair… sea green eyes…" he began.

"Poseidon, Dad," Percy said immediately. Edward shrugged and continued.

"Curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes…"

"Athena," Annabeth recognized.

"Hmmm… one was tall with a beard and electric blue eyes."

"Zeus," I said. I shivered again.

"What is so important to you mortals that I must come?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing, just something that could wipe out the nation if not controlled," Alice said happily. He didn't say anything.

"A man in a black cloak with black hair and black eyes," said the girl.

"Hades!" Nico gasped. Zeus scoffed.

"As if he would come anywhere away from the Underworld to help mortals!"

"Well he is," I replied.

"And a good-looking guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and incredibly white teeth."

My heart fluttered. Nico may have been cute, but Apollo was downright sexy. No offense.

"Apollo," Annabeth and I said at the same time, slightly dreamy. The guys snorted.

"What is Apollo doing there?" Percy asked, annoyed.

"Most likely helping his little sister," I replied. Apollo was very protective over his "little sister", when in fact, they were twins. It made sense, but something told me Apollo just wanted to flirt with Artemis's hunters.

"Anyway, we need to tell the pack about this!" Bella said as she ran to the house. It occurred to me that Jake hadn't heard any of this, and I couldn't help but face palm. **(A/N: ok ok please don't kill me but I almost died recently… ok so I didn't almost die but I cracked and/or bruised a rib or two so that makes writing slightly difficult, so I might get behind on me schedule slightly, so please don't get mad if I don't regularly update!) **Jake was an idiot sometimes, missing important things. Even when I was really little I remember him either spacing out or being absent during important stuff. I usually let it slide, and I would have to now.

"Lord Zeus, would you please inform the other Gods about this?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Very well. I shall come if I am needed," he replied. He began to glow, and I instinctively covered my eyes. Everyone else did too. Zeus was gone when I looked again. I sighed.

"Well… a month of preparing, training, and getting freakishly behind on homework awaits us!" I announced, using fake enthusiasm. When I turned around, I saw Edward's family talking in whispers about friends. I walked away, not caring about their friends. When I was about to go in the front door, I heard 2 loud _CRACKS! _I covered my eyes, and when I opened them, I saw an unhappy Hades and Athena glaring down at me. Athena's glare is scary enough, but add Hades to that?

"Young demigod, what is the meaning of Zeus asking our assistance for a petty mortal event?" Athena demanded. I bowed.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena, but, it's actually rather important," I said apologetically.

"So important that I must leave my realm?" Hades boomed.

"So important as in if not controlled, the country could be wiped out!" Nico said, walking next to me. Hades scoffed.

"I doubt that," he replied.

"Well, try an army of newborn vampires that can only be killed by:

a) tearing them up and burning them

b) I set them on fire

Or c) a werewolf tears them apart." I listed the options. Athena sighed.

"And if this threat is not stopped, how, exactly, will it threaten the country?" she demanded. I was amazed she didn't know.

"Newborn vampires are bloodthirsty, and from what I've heard, can destroy an entire city in one of their feeding frenzies. Take that and multiply it by the hundreds…" Nico mumbled.

"Fine. I will help with this matter," Hades agreed finally. Athena sighed.

"Very well," she added. I covered my eyes and they were gone again. I sighed heavily, knowing this was not going to be a fun month.

I went inside, hoping that Jake would have some good news.

"Crystal, there you are," he said, his tone dead serious. That didn't happen often.

"Yeah, I'm assuming Bella told you about all this?" I replied. He nodded.

"She did, and we're in," he concluded firmly. I smiled widely.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, then ran up and hugged him for a moment. When I pulled away, I knew I was going to have to do some tracking down. First Artemis and her Hunters. The only problem? They could be anywhere in the country. And in the vision, Edward also said there was also Hestia, my mom. She could be anywhere, too. I knew how to contact her, but I didn't have a chance at the moment, because I was approached by Edward. He tapped my shoulder, and I flinched back and almost fell. His skin felt like dry ice. He had the same reaction.

"Can I help you?" I said sourly.

"I wanted to introduce you and your friends to my family," he said kindly. His tone disgusted me.

"Whatever, I'll go get them," I turned around to find everyone. Nico was still with me, so he helped me look. Annabeth was talking with Bella about her plan, and Percy was with Grover. After I rounded them all up, I went back to meet Edward's family against my will.

"You first," I said sarcastically. The taller blonde stepped forward.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he introduced, and the woman with golden brown hair stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. These are my sons Edward," she pointed to Edward. "Emmett," she pointed to the really buff one. "And Jasper," she motioned to the blonde who looked in pain.

"And our other children, Alice," Carlisle pointed to freakishly-hyper black-haired one. "And Rosalie," he pointed to the beautiful blonde who looked stuck-up.

"I'm Crystal, Daughter of Hestia," I introduced myself.

"Nico, Son of Hades."

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon, call me Percy."

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

"Grover, um… I'm a satyr," Grover finished.

"Satyr?" Alice chimed.

"Half-human half-goat," he explained, taking off his pants to reveal his furry goat legs. The vampires gasped. Grover quickly shuffled his pants back on.

"Well, now that introductions are done, I would like to go home," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jake loaded us into his car, but Bella didn't want to take us anywhere after my little episode. We all sighed, and my cousin called Sam to take Percy and Annabeth. Of course they would get there before us, but I didn't really care.

Nico and I were stuffed in the back again. It was a very awkward, silent ride home. When we finally got home, I ignored all my fancy stuff on the larger side of my room. I went straight to my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I played There's A Party At The End Of The World on my iTouch. It seemed pretty fitting, as this could be the end of the world as we knew it. I considered having a mini-party in my room.

Sending invitations to all the gods… to the Cullens… to Jake and the pack… well, that would be an interesting attempt. I rolled over and kicked off my sneakers. I forced myself to sit up, and got down off the bed. I was too lazy to get all my stuff for school tomorrow. I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar, way too tired to stay for dinner. I began chewing on it as I climbed back up the stairs, my legs threatening to drop me any minute.

I closed my door and tossed the granola bar wrapper in the waste basket. I opened my closet and picked out a pair of pajamas; silk orange bottoms with an orange tank top. On the bottoms were little mini fruits (I don't know why) splattered all over the place, and the top was plain. I pulled the drapes over my windows and turned off the light. It may have only been about 7 or 8, but I was exhausted beyond belief.

I pulled back the sheet and blanket, snuggling into my new bed. Everything smelled fresh and clean, like Downy. I inhaled deeply, going to my happy place… (no don't ask you don't need to know).

_Well, this is home, _I thought before I fell asleep. And something told me my dream was exactly like what Alice saw. **(A/N: I don't think you need me to re-type it… and I'm lazy so yeah)**

Ok, so, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short… but I will do my best to update on time next time! But I may change the every Wednesday deadline to just once a week… no specific day. It would be a LOT easier on me.

Remember, I WORK FASTER WHEN YOU REVIEW! And the pain isn't as bad when you review! :DDD


	6. The Spartans Return?

**YAYAYAYAYAY IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**I have been anticipating finishing this chapter for a long time, and I can't even begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am for not updating for so dang long. **

**I really hope you like it because a LOT of work went into this chapter ;)**

**CHAPTER SIX: THE SPARTANS RETURN?**

My alarm clock woke me up at 5 a.m., 2 hours earlier than it was supposed to. _Oh, Nico, you SUCK, _I thought coldly. I really hated him right now. Like, serious amount of hate. Not really. Ok, yeah, really. I immediately slammed down on the alarm button, possibly breaking it, and rolled over onto my stomach. I spent about 10 minutes attempting and failing to fall asleep again. See, my body clock works so that when I wake up, it's next to impossible to fall asleep again.

I kicked the covers and sheet down to the end of the bed, and stretched my body as far as it would go. Nico used to tease me that if I stretched every morning I would get taller, so it kind of became a habit. I lay with my face buried in my pillow for a few minutes then picked myself up groggily.

I opened my closet door and pulled out a random outfit that vaguely matched, but was still nice for my first say of school; a slightly tight, purple shirt that read NO TIME 4 H8ERS on the back and my favorite Bermuda shorts. I closed the door as I walked out and headed into the bathroom. _Better to shower before anyone else… hot water is better than cold…_ I thought. Then I smirked. Even if I got the last shower, I could heat the water up myself… or just heat myself.

I set my clothes on the counter and turned on the hot water in the bathtub. While the water warmed up a picked out a huge, plush white towel and hung it over the towel rack to be used. I lugged in a large basket thing to use as a clothes hamper. As I pulled my pajamas off, I began to wonder what it was like for different people.

I mean like, what their life was like, or what they thought about. I wondered about Nico's life before camp. I asked never asked and he had never told me… I assumed that was because it was a sensitive subject for him. I knew Percy had a better life than a LOT of other Half-Bloods at home, even though it was still below my standard for normal people. He had lived with his mom and his ex-step dad Smelly Gabe and moved from boarding school to boarding school until he met Grover. I knew that Annabeth had run away because of her stepmother and siblings. I also knew that she had joined up with Thalia and Luke. I cringed at the thought of him. That traitor… I had run into him once before…

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran as fast as I could in my too-big jeans through the slippery and damp forest. The voices I had heard were closer, louder. I told myself over and over, _You're just hearing things… you're just hearing things…_ but I knew it was a lie. I once again tripped over my pant leg, landing face-first in a huge puddle. I coughed and spluttered, trying to get up. _

_But my tiny hands kept fumbling and sending me right back into a mud pie. I began to crawl, desperately trying to get to a place to hide. I was about to crawl into a bush when something caught the neck of my shirt. I turned around and saw a giant. Like, a literal giant. He pulled be back with ease, breaking my weak grip on the plants' leaves. _

_He lifted me up, chuckling at my failed attempt to bite and punch him. He was just raising what looked like a club when a voice made itself known._

"_Hey, hey, you don't need to hurt her," he said, walking in behind the giant. The guy had dull blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and a nasty scar going down one side of his face. But his smile was warm and welcoming, which I found odd. The giant grumbled and gently put me down. I'm pretty sure I was shaking at that point, and the guy walked up to me._

"_What's your name?" he asked, his voice slightly less nice. I sniffled. _

"_C-Crystal," I replied. He nodded._

"_What are you doing out here all alone?"_

"_I… I was running from him," I said quietly, pointing to the giant who was openly picking his nose. I grimaced. _

"_Oh. Crystal, how old are you?" he demanded._

"_I'm… I'm 9," I said, holding up all but one finger. He smiled._

"_I'm sorry he was chasing you… I'm Luke by the way," he introduced, holding out a hand. I weakly shook it. I was about to let go when he tugged on my arm, hard. He forced me back into his chest and curled his arm around my neck, so tight I could hardly breathe. He pulled out a knife-looking object and held it to my throat, as if pondering how painful to make my death. He sighed._

"_I told him to leave you to me, but, he's just so stubborn… well, it was nice meeting you, Crystal," Luke said evilly, raising the knife. I was about dead when a voice in my _mind_ said, _Focus, Crystal… let all your emotions out and direct them at him…_ it whispered. The voice sounded like a little girl no older than me, but also timeless. I did as I was told. I let all my fear, my anger, and sadness pour out to the brim, and focused on Luke. The next thing I knew he was screaming in pain, kicking me away from him. I looked and saw my whole body alive with flames. I didn't care how this happened, I just ran. And ran. And ran. I wondered how long I ran before that boy found me, with his dark hair and green eyes… he was nice. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I heard a deep roll of thunder in the distance. I opened the door from the bathroom and peeked out the window. I could hear the loud _SPLAT! SPLAT!_ like paintballs hitting a target on the roof. I saw the alley next to the house was flooded like a river; at least a few inches of water flowing down it. Extremely loud thunder cracked right after a strangely long flash of lightning. I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep myself from screaming, but a little sound still escaped.

Zeus was mad. This was not going to be a fun day in the slightest.

NICO'S POV

I heard someone slam down on something really hard, which woke me up. I smirked, thinking of how my trick with Crystal's alarm clock had worked out. Though I hadn't planned on it waking me up. I sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep.

But only to be woken up about 20 minutes later by the loudest crack of thunder I had ever heard, and that was saying something. Zeus was extremely, very, really, really, mad. The next thing I heard was like a choked little squeak, maybe a muffled scream, and it came from the direction of Crystal's room.

I got up and put on a random robe I found hanging up and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she whispered. I slowly opened the door, and I saw her wrapped up in a towel, her hair dripping. She was frozen in front of the window sill. She slowly turned to me, her beautiful red eyes bloodshot.

"Crystal? What happened?" I asked frantically, running over to her.

"The vision… Nico, we're not going to win…" she whispered in horror. My eyes widened.

"But… we'll have the gods!" I protested. She winced in fear. I held her hand for comfort. After about a minute she took a few deep breathes.

"Ok, well, we're going over to Jake's in an hour for breakfast… we'd better go get ready," she said quietly. I nodded and released her hand. I hadn't realized until then that she was still wrapped in a towel. I turned a slight shade of red as I closed the door. I went back into my room and picked out a normal outfit; a t-shirt with a skull and crossbones, black jeans, and a dark grey hoodie. I also had some black skate shoes to complete the outfit. I quickly smoothed out my hair, even pulled a comb through it once. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and completed the cycle with mouth wash. My new backpack and all my stupid school stuff was next to my bed, ready to be used.

I did an inventory check - notebook, pencils, sword, extra Drachmas… all there. I also put a bottle of water in, just in case a quick IM was needed. I decided some entertainment would be needed, so I grabbed my black iPod and slid it into my hoodie's pocket. With a heavy sigh, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and went downstairs to wait for everyone else.

MY POV

No, no, no… this was wrong… a trick… something! Zeus agreed to help us… what was going on? My thought were swirling in a whirlpool after the lightning. In that flash I had seen a red-haired vampire drinking Bella's blood, Edward and his family being burned to pieces, and 3 vampires with cloaks and blood-red eyes killing the newborns. The gods were nowhere to be seen, nor were my friends. It was just me. And another girl was approaching me, she has long, curly brown hair and confused red eyes. Another newborn. But she seemed… different, she looked confused and scared. She wasn't charging to attack me. Instead she ran up and hid behind me.

"Please, help me!" she pleaded. Then the cloaked figures had taken her from behind med and ripped her to shreds. I cringed as I walked back into the still-steamy bathroom and dried off. I slipped on all my clothes, then opened the bathroom door to let the steam out. I sighed, looking at the tangled mess on my head. My brush was sitting on the counter, clean and new. After about 15 minutes I was able to pull all the tangles out, more or less. I grabbed a hair tie and slipped it around my wrist while I put the front strands of the right side of my hair into a tight, small braid.

After I was all ready and presentable as anyone of my looks could be, I double-checked my backpack. Notebooks, pencils, extra paper, Eruption, bag of Drachmas… all there. I was about to run downstairs when I remembered something very important… well, a few things, really. First I ran to my closet and snatched up a black and white checkered hoodie. Then I slid my iPod Touch into its pocket for entertainment. I then went into the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten to brush my own teeth.

I squirted some toothpaste onto the bristles and began brushing each tooth thoroughly. After I spit and rinsed off my brush I pulled out a cord of dental floss and get real good in-between all my teeth. And to wrap up my morning activities I swished around some mouthwash. I did a breathe test and decided it was ok.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and securely closed my door. I considered locking it, but quickly realized I didn't have a key. I shrugged and started down the stairs, expecting to be the first. So I was surprised to see Nico sitting on the couch scrolling through his iPod songs. He didn't notice me, so I just kept walking. I quietly set my bag down at the base of the stairs, and snuck behind the couch. Nico _still _hadn't noticed me, I was shocked. So I decided to get revenge for his alarm clock trick. I lightly pressed my palms to the back of the couch where he sat.

For a moment I thought he had noticed me, but I sighed in relief when I realized that he hadn't. I channeled my energy to my palms, taking quiet but deep breathes. Then I released the energy and speed-heated the couch to just 10 degrees below the combustion point. Nico sat for half a second, registering the heat, then cried out in pain and jumped a few feet up and away, landing on the floor. I burst out laughing, jumping into the nice, hot spot where Nico had been. It actually felt quite nice. He jumped off the floor, his dark jeans darker from the heat. He rubbed his rear end, swearing in Ancient Greek. I was cracking up.

"Crystal!" he yelled. "Why in the name of Hades did you do that?"

I kept laughing. "Revenge, dear Nico!"

He glared at me, and his dark eyes were black with fury. It was like midnight in a graveyard. (That, by the way, is one of my worst fears; being alone in a graveyard at midnight.) I winced in fear, and shrunk down behind the couch. Only then did I realize that I was actually _backing down _from a clearly marked challenge. I know that Hestia is supposed to be all calm and never fight or argue etc. etc. etc., but I got my personality from my dad, my mom's temper, and my mom and dad's looks combined.

I rose back up and saw Nico's glare back a notch. That was his mistake. I tilted my head forward, and let loose my full-intensity glare. My red eyes were fiery, like lasers would shoot out of them and disintegrate you any second. When Nico didn't give up, I decided to try a… different approach. This face had always freaked the bullies at my school all to Hades.

I cleared my glare, and made my eyes go black and glassy. Then I stared at Nico, and slowly cocked my head, smiling at the same time. I call it my "haunted doll" stare, because it looks haunted. **(A/N: just try that on someone… just make your face totally blank and cock your head while slowly starting to smile… it's CREEPY!) **He raised an eyebrow, and I giggled like an insane person. I watched as he took a few, slow steps backwards. I giggled again, and took a step towards him. He started to stumble.

I reached my hands outward, as if to grab him, but I lit them on fire. Then he began running. I started laughing maniacally, and he was really freaked out now.

"Ok ok, I won't do it again, I swear!" he yelled, starting to advance up the stairs. I shook my head, still laughing.

"Please?" he begged. Then I heard people upstairs walking. I heard the light switch in the hall turn on. I saw Percy come down the first few steps. I laughed louder.

"Hey, what's with the yelling?" he demanded. Nico quickly slid behind Percy and shoved him down a few stairs. Percy's eyes widened when he saw my act. He and Nico kept running behind each other until I quit. I rolled my eyes, and put my hands out.

"Oh, that's _really _manly, you two!" I teased. They grumbled something about unfair advantages, then Percy went back upstairs.

"Dude, that was _creepy_!" Nico told me, shivering. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I know. That was the idea!" I replied simply. He glared lightly at me, and I smiled. I giggled and turned to my iPod and scrolled through the songs, stopping when I got to Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation. I sat on the couch where it was still warm, and Nico joined me after a few seconds. I offered him my other earbud, and we listened together.

I chewed up the last bite of the French toast Jacob and I had made. Percy wiped the blue food coloring off his fingers, but there was a stain. I giggled at a plot.

"Oh, Percy, I think you have something on your nose," I said innocently, pointing to the tip of his nose. He subconsciously rubbed his fingers on his nose, smearing blue. I laughed, and Annabeth and Nico pitched in.

"What?" Percy demanded. He picked up a spoon and examined his blue nose. His ears turned pink, making the contrast hilarious. He growled.

"Crystal, if you hadn't been claimed and couldn't set yourself on fire I would think you were a Daughter of Hermes!" Annabeth chuckled. I smiled. That was the first thing people assumed me to be. When I came to camp when I was 9, the Stoll Brothers had been a year older… one 2 years, but I couldn't remember which was older. They had welcomed me into their cabin. They taught me all their best pranks. And when Hestia had claimed me, they seemed really sad I wasn't their perfect little sister. With a sigh, I put all the dishes in the sink. Billy promised he could handle them, so we left him to it. I slung on my backpack and waited outside. Annabeth was the first to join me, with her bag over one shoulder.

"Well, are you nervous?" she wondered.

"Sort of… mostly about the Cullens though," I admitted. Ok, even though I liked Nico… WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! NO NO NO NO YOU DID NOT READ THAT! Pretend you never even saw that, ok? Anyway, I have to admit that one of the vampires was really… hot. I mean, they all were, but one in particular really got me. The one with long, blonde hair… I think his name was Jasper? (A/N: TEAM JASPER!) Either way he was hot.

"What about you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Even though I'm a Daughter of Athena and I'm supposed to be smart… I'm worried about failing my classes… mostly English," she whispered. I nodded. This was something all demigods could relate to. I remembered an old friend of mine, who now I was sure had been a demigod as well… her name had been something like… um… Rachel? No… Renee? Yes, that's it… her name was Renee. (A/N: FORESHADOW!) She had a very, very small case of Dyslexia and she could keep up a C in English. Everyone else came onto the deck, ready to go.

"I'll go phase and call Quil and Embry," he called as he ran into the trees, pulling his shirt off. I turned my head slightly. He was my cousin… sort of. I had no desire to see him shirtless. We waited for about 2 minutes before Jacob came with his friends. Nico and I hopped on Jake's back, while Grover, Annabeth, and Percy got on Embry. Then I pondered the reason for Quil being here.

"He's here so that if anyone comes or sees us he'll let us know… sort of like a watch dog," Grover offered. I nodded slowly. Before I could get a good enough grip on either Nico or Jake's fur he took off like a bullet. I would have gone flying off if Nico hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. I blushed, and lightly grabbed his shoulders. It only took about 8 minutes to get there, more or less. They stopped in the woods next to the school, and we all made our way towards the faint light as they padded on back to La Push. When we walked out of the forest, I came first. There was a group of boys hanging around one of their cars talking and joking around. When I walked out, a breeze ruffled my hair, catching their attention. One spotted me, and elbowed the others. When Annabeth followed, their stares grew heavier. A few seconds later Nico came out and hurried to my side, walking closer than usual. I stifled a giggle. Was he jealous? Percy walked up to Annabeth and took her hand. She blushed, and looked like she was about to pull away, but glanced at the group of guys and changed her mind. Grover pulled up the rear and walked in the gap between Nico and Percy, trying not to feel like a third wheel… or in this case a fifth.

As we walked through the group of people, they all stared at us. We approached the steps to the main office, and I saw the welcoming sign.

WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, HOME OF THE SPARTANS!

I laughed. The Spartans. That might have been the most ironic thing I had ever seen. Everyone else laughed with me. A roll of mumbled trailed us, but we ignored them. When we got to the front office, we saw a middle-aged lady writing something down on a calendar. I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" she asked, putting down her pen.

"We're the new students," I said simply. Then I realized we were all… un-related. Grover and Percy were passing as brothers, but none of us looked enough alike to be family. Cousins, maybe. Well, technically, we were cousins… sort of… the Gods didn't have DNA but… oh you get it.

"Alright, names?" she asked.

"Percy and Grover Jackson," Percy started. I wondered how those two could ever pass for brothers, besides their strong emotional relationship.

"Annabeth Chase." After Annabeth's name I pretty much just spaced out, my eyes darting around. I wasn't seeing anything, but my eyes were still moving.

"Name, dear?" the lady repeated to me. Nico punched my arm and I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, uh, Crystal Johnson," I replied. She nodded and handed all of us our schedules. We sat down on a bench to compare.

"I'll go first," I volunteered and attempted to read my schedule.

CTYRASL JOSHNONFEAMSRHN FKORS HGIH SHLOOCYAER 20101ST HUOR: HTRISOY2ND HUOR: CRHEISTMY3RD HUOR: BOLGIOY4TH HUOR: MTAH5TH HUOR: EILSNGH6TH HUOR: P.E.7TH HUOR: ART

I was having a hard time deciphering the text, so Grover stepped in. He read all of our schedules, and I found out that I had History with Nico and Annabeth, Chemistry with Grover, Biology with Percy and Annabeth, Math with Nico and Grover, English with all of them, P.E. with Grover and Annabeth, and Art alone.

I sighed. I mean, I liked art and all, but it was just… boring without your friends there. We walked around the school and found our lockers in the 20 minutes we had before school started. When we found ourselves back outside, somehow taking a wrong turn to get there, we spotted Bella by her truck reading. I watched her for a moment. My eyes were distracted by a sudden flash of silver pull into a park spot next to Bella. I saw Edward Cullen step out of the car, and my jaw dropped.

Who had enough money to afford a Volvo, especially in this micro town? I was more surprised when the beautiful blonde vampire pulled up next to Edward in a red Mustang convertible with the rest of her family. She shot a short glare at Bella, then went inside gracefully. Edward held Bella's hand, and she didn't flinch away from his cold skin. Oh, that poor girl… Edward would be so beside himself when he killed her. I sighed and turned to go back inside.

Nico caught my arm and I turned to where he was looking. I noticed Edward, Jasper, and Alice watching us curiously. I blushed slightly when I saw Jasper meet my eyes. His eyes were a shining gold, and deeper than Athena's mind. I could have stared into them forever if the bell to go to class didn't ring. I heard it before it rang, (don't ask) and I started back inside, a step ahead of Nico and Annabeth. I was the first one in the History room. The teacher gave me a seat in the middle of the room, Annabeth in front of me and Nico behind me. We were flipping through our text books and picking out all the errors in their Ancient Greece section when the other students poured in.

All eyes first darted to my bright red eyes, made brighter by the artificial lights, almost looking orange. Some guy with messy brown hair and ordinary brown eyes sat down next to me, followed by some preppy-looking chic with curly brown hair who sat down in front of him.

"Hey, uh, you're all new?" the guy asked, pointing to me then motioning to the rest of my friends. I nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm Mike Newton," he greeted, holding out his hand. I shrugged and reached to shake it. When I gripped his hand he pulled away immediately.

"Whoa… you're skin's really hot…" he noted. I sighed and folded my hands under my chin. Mike introduced himself to Nico and Annabeth, while the girl in front of him glared at Annabeth and I.

"Come on Jessica, ease up," Mike suggested to the girl, who flicked her hair behind her shoulder and faced the front where the teacher was pulling down a white screen. He flipped off the lights and turned on an overhead projector. I gulped. I wasn't a huge fan of the dark. Nico seemed to be relaxed, maybe more than usual, while Annabeth was fiddling with her pencil. I shrank back slightly. Nico patted my shoulder once and I flicked his hand away. When the movie finally came on, it was titled, MIDEVIL LIFE IN EUROPE. I groaned. Unless it had something to do with either Greece or Rome, I couldn't care less. I yawned and almost fell asleep until the lights flashed on. I quickly sat upright and stifled a yawn, rubbing my eyes. The bell rang just as the teacher was assigning us homework, so he kept us in late to finish.

"You are to do a report on any country and its cultures in Europe in medieval times. No earlier than 6,000 years ago!" he explained as he handed us an outline with all the countries in Europe. I immediately flew my finger to Greece, as did the rest of my friends. The teacher released us.

"Um excuse me Mr. Knight, could my friends and I do this as a group project?" I asked.

"Fine, as long as you each write your own paper."

I smiled, and we walked outside to your 5 minute break. My eyes wandered to the woods, and then wished the hadn't. There were a pair of bloodshot red eyes, looking thirsty and desperate. The second after I spotted them they vanished, a leaf twitching the only evidence of the eyes having ever been there.

Chemistry went by uneventfully, I only caused one minor fire. In Biology I had to sit out while Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the class dissected star fish. Annabeth came out after I heard a few "Ewwws". I spaced out for the most part in Math, until Bella started talking to me.

"Hey," she greeted. I looked up.

"Oh, hi," I said uncaringly, turning my attention back to the teacher.

"Um, I hope you and the Cullens can get along ok…" she mumbled.

"Me too," I said simply. "Me too…"

The bell rang and I was off to English with everyone. I sighed my heaviest sigh, considering ditching. But I wasn't given much of a choice when someone dragged me into a mop closet and locked the door, though not before tossing in Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary until Victoria and Kronos decide how to deal with you," he whispered, and I recognized his ordinary brown eyes through the soon covered window. I snarled and tried to ram to door open. Yeah, that was one of my stupidest moves. We didn't have our backpacks with our weapons and Nectar and Ambrosia. So naturally I hit a steel door with my head and knock myself out. _Really _smooth, Crystal…

Whew! That was a LONG chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I went back and edited it over and over… I wanted it to be worth the wait. And again, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (10 years later) SOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long… I didn't mean to put it off for so long but my life has been rather bad. My grandmother had a heart attack, my mom's getting surgery, my rib finally healed, my dad got home and apparently we're going rafting (recipie for DISASTER) and I'm going to Michigan this weekend and the week after I get back I'm going to Denver and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh too much happening .

ok I swear on the River Styx to update sooner! Ok? But really I do like reviews!


	7. So The Trip Did Suck Afterall

**OMG**

**FINALLY**

After who knows how many months… I HAVE UPDATED!

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. Honestly, I was going to just give up on the story, because even now I am VERY unhappy with it. But then… I received an incredible review. It was the most touching, amazing, and inspiring review I've ever gotten. Here it is.

Wow. I actualy started this story today. And I have to admit you are a really good writter. You might have some things wrong but you are the best writter that's on here. Or at least from what I've read. And ive actualy Been reading for a good year and a half. I actualy loved the way that u designed the bedrooms. And the fact that you eve know about DDR suprised me. I mean wow. I don't think I've loved a writters story as much as yours. In fact I love both Twilight and PJ. But I honestly think tht your stor is better. I just loved it and I know that you can keep on writting. So please keep in writting this. (puts on a puppydog face and pleads to keep writtig). Please. I really want to know what happeneds next. I don't even want to go to sleep tonight your story was so good.

The reviewer was stargategeeket and if they hadn't said that I probably wouldn't have continued this story. I am so touched by this! It's these kinds of reviews that really pushes authors out of their toughest spots. But I also LOVE LOVE LOVE constructive criticism - as long as you're not being a meanie L

Example of contrastive criticism:

I do/don't like your story! Here's why! *gives reason*

I like your story because you're very descriptive, but I think you could improve on making the characters more like themselves.

That is the kind of review we authors LOVE.

Here's an example of you just being a meanie.

Your story SUCKS, man. It's a piece of **** and should be deleted before anyone else's eyes have to be tortured by it. You should quit writing. Etc. etc.

That just makes me cry, literally. So please do leave constructive criticism!

And again, sorry for not updating. DO NOT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE SOON!

It will HOPEFULLY be sooner than this time, because I was wondering if I should make this another cliff hanger or continue. But I prefer cliff hangers ;)

So… without further ado… I give you… CHAPTER SEVEN!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SO THE TRIP DID SUCK AFTER ALL**

When I woke up, I was sure I had opened my eyes, but I couldn't be sure, because it was absolutely pitch black. I swung my hand around, trying to feel something, when I heard a grunt.

"That's my face," Nico mumbled under my hand. I smiled sheepishly, despite the fact that he couldn't see me, and moved my hand.

"Sorry… are we still in the storage room?" I asked.

"Yep. It's been about an hour, and I'm surprised the mortals haven't noticed us… we tried screaming, but it didn't work too well," Percy explained but next to me.

"I could try. I'm a lot louder than any of you," I reminded him.

"Go for it," Grover suggested.

"You all might want to plug your ears," Annabeth whispered. I giggled, and sucked in a huge breathe. Then I released it all in a high-pitched, excruciatingly loud, blood-curdling scream that made it sound like I was being tortured with dry ice. (Daughter of Hestia… cold = VERY BAD.) The scream lasted a good 15 seconds until I ran out of breathe and began panting.

"You can listen now," I exhaled deeply. Everyone cautiously unplugged their ears.

"Dang Crystal, you can scream _LOUD_!" Nico exclaimed, rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, I was humming really loud and I could still hear you," added Grover. I smiled. Only a minute later did I hear a loud pounding on the door.

"Are you all alright?" I heard Alice's high-pitched voice whisper. Normally, I would have ignored them, but at this point I was ready for anyone to rescue us.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Ok, stand back, we're going to break down the door," Edward said quietly. Immediately we all backed into one of the corners. Percy hovered over Annabeth in one corner, with Grover next to him, so I gravitated to the empty corner. I closed my eyes tight, and Nico stepped sort of next to me, with half his body in front of me. I closed my eyes tighter, clinging to the back of Nico's hoodie. Next I heard probably the loudest sound in the world; probably what a nuclear bomb firing sounded like.

I opened my eyes, and saw Edward's "brother" standing in the doorway, blowing the rubble off his fist. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, did you _really _need to be that dramatic?" he said sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" the big ones teased. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, now we have exactly 3 minutes and 18 seconds before Newton comes running," she said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened.

"It was Mike?" I gasped. The eyes had looked familiar, but… I couldn't pinpoint who they had belonged to. Honestly, I was really surprised.

"So… why didn't you come earlier?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, this door is sound-proof, so not even we could hear you… until Crystal screamed, and I just happened to get a vision," Alice explained cheerily. Her attitude freaked me out. Always being happy was… unnatural.

"Oh. Well. We're out now, so can we please go?" Nico suggested. We all nodded, and began running towards the exit.

"Wait! Our backpacks!" Percy remembered. Edward held up all of them. I smiled, and tossed it over my shoulder. I snatched up my short Celestial Bronze sword and looked around for any monsters. None in sight, just empty school hallways. I re-sheathed it before any mortals walked out and assumed the wrong things because of that stupid (though helpful) Mist.

We got to the cafeteria before we saw anyone, thankfully. I was about to throw the doors open when Alice stopped me.

"There's people in there," she told me. I nodded, and we tried to look normal, like we were going to lunch like any other normal day. We started to talk about nothing in specific and we opened the door normally, trying not to attract attention. A few heads turned to the source of the sound, but other than that no one even noticed.

"Where do you guys wanna sit?" Annabeth asked, motioning to a few empty tables. We all shrugged in unison, which was kinda creepy. Eventually we sat down at the table closest to the door, ready to bolt if anyone came (anyone being Mike). The bell to leave for 6th period rang, and about 2 minutes later, and everyone stood up and threw away their trash. All but us. We ducked under the table, while Percy and Annabeth tried (I'm not sure how well it worked) to manipulate the Mist so that we looked like trash. Yeah, I don't think that worked, because Newton suddenly came in from outside, a smug smile on his face, and began walking towards Bella, who was walking with her friend Jessica. Edward growled quietly, and I put my arm in front of him, cautioning him. He stayed still, but I could see the anger flashing in his topaz eyes. I suggested that Alice go talk to him; she agreed happily. She crawled out from under the table silently, then danced across the room after Mike and Bella. She tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Can I borrow Bella?" she asked sweetly. Mike glared at her for a moment, and Alice returned it with 100x more volume. He quickly backed down and Bella followed Alice back to us. Newton was lingering for a little bit, watching them, and I motioned for Alice to make small talk or something.

"Bella, Edward wants you to come over next week for baseball!" she chimed, sounding totally innocent.

"Oh, uh, I don't really watch baseball…" Bella replied, clearly not understanding what we were all saying. Alice made a motion that could have been mistaken for sweeping her hair back which was really pointing at us under the table. Bella's eyes widened when she saw Edward, and her face flushed. I did a mental face palm at her stupidity. Was it truly impossible for her to _focus_? I was beginning to think so.

"But I would love to come if it means hanging out with you guys!" she added perkily. I could tell she was faking it, but, Mike was an idiot, and he couldn't. His eyes narrowed, but he walked off to class. Alice waited for about 20 seconds for him to be out of hearing range, then sighed in relief.

"He's gone, you can all come out."

I quickly squished down on my stomach and pulled myself out from under the table, my shirt attracting dirt. I pulled my backpack out after myself. Annabeth came next while I stretched. We had to work to get Grover out without his fake feet coming off. Nico and Percy fit - barely. After stretches and such, Edward and the rest of his family strolled out gracefully.

"Well, I think it would be best if we all went back to our house so we can… sort things out," Edward said. I sighed heavily. I had no desire burning in my heart to go to a vampire's house, but it didn't seem like I had a choice.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled before passing them out the door.

"But we have to call your cousin," Percy reminded me. I shook my head. "We can't tell him where we're going; just that he doesn't need to pick us up."

Bella offered me her cell phone and I dialed my cousin's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Jake, it's me," I replied.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"We don't need you to pick us up today."

His voice grew suspicious. "Why not?"

"Oh, well, um, our friend offered to give us a ride…" I lied.

"Oh, ok. When will you be back?" Jacob asked, any trace of suspicion gone.

"I dunno… probably late because we're having a study session and stuff…" I lied again.

"Ok, whatever. Just don't be out too late and don't go into the woods," he advised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause five kids with swords and godly powers _totally _can't handle themselves," I said sarcastically, then hung up. I handed Bella back her phone. Honestly, I was pretty amazed no monsters had shown up.

"Um, Edward, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not… human, is it?" Bella squeaked. I turned to see what her eyes were bugging out at. It was, of course, that dang Empousa Kelly.

"Hey! You, like, need to show more school spirit," she said seductively. Edward was hovering over Bella, as were the rest of the Cullens. I reached for my short sword, as did the rest of my friends. At first I thought she might - MIGHT - be normal, when her hair burst into flames and her legs turned all… non-human-y.

"Crap…" I mumbled. The Cullens all growled, but Annabeth and I had up a cautioning hand. Percy and Nico were about to step up, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. Annabeth drew her dagger while I pulled out my sword, and we pushed the guys back with the Cullens. Annabeth began drawing me a map with her eyes. To anyone else it would seem like she was trying to look at everything at once, but I knew she was telling me where to attack from. I nodded, and charged at Kelly. She snarled, clearly distracted by me. Annabeth whipped on her hat and vanished.

While I managed to keep Kelly at bay, I caught glimpses of Annabeth's dagger shining in the sun, looking for an opening. I feinted letting my guard down on the left, giving Annabeth a clear opening, but also leaving me quite vulnerable. I lit my hands afire and got a firm grip on the demon cheerleader's shoulders and twisted her to face where Annabeth had been. I hadn't the slightest idea where she was, but I knew she would be here very shortly. I put on my hand to shield my eyes from the sun, and the next thing I knew, I was holding onto clumps of golden dust. Panting, I flicked my hands down, letting the dust fall to the ground. Annabeth appeared behind the pile, breathing heavily.

I gave her a thumbs up and a small smile, which she returned. I returned my weapons to their proper places, then faced the boys. Nico was clapping a little, and Percy just rolled his eyes, his face clearly saying _show-offs._ Bella looked completely white, her eyes bulged to the size of platters. Edward was holding her very tightly, while the other Cullens stood still as statues.

"Anyway, we were going to your house, right _vampires_?" I said sarcastically. Edward nodded once. Annabeth and Percy laughed at the little inside joke there. (Empousa are the vampires of the Greek world, do you get it?) Nico just rolled his eyes.

"So, are we all fitting in your Volvo?" Percy asked. Edward shook his head.

"Those who can't fit will go in Rosalie's convertible," he explained. The blonde girl glared daggers at him, much like Annabeth's glare. Edward ignored her and led us to the cars. Jasper, Alice and Emmett said they would walk (run) back to the house so the cars had more room. Rosalie was very upset about not being with Emmett, but I didn't really give a care.

I rode in the front seat of the Volvo with Annabeth and Percy in the back. Nico and Grover got to ride with Rosalie. They seemed too happy about it. The way they both drove was terrifying. Edward was going about 115 MPH, and Rosalie was ahead at 120. I was death-gripping the seat and almost burning through the leather. Edward sighed.

"Would you please not ruin my nice seats?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Would you please not drive like we're being chased by a pack of Hellhounds?" I countered. He gave me a weird look, and I turned to look out the window. I watched the trees and lights flash by, nearly making me sick. I quickly decided to look down. When I looked up again we had slowed down to a normal speed, and were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I almost didn't believe what I was seeing. Almost.

They had a mansion; a freaking _mansion, _dude. If I hadn't been to Olympus, I would have been blown away. It was way too fancy for a clan of vampires. I turned to Edward.

"Please to be explaining the point of all this?" I motioned to the house. He raised an eyebrow.

"What, just because we're vampires means we can't live well?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dang, this is the size of Athena's temple…" Annabeth mumbled.

"How would you know?" Rosalie demanded. Annabeth stared at her.

"Because I designed it," she replied simply. Rosalie scoffed and flicked her hair back before walking inside. Edward followed without hesitation, making a motion for us to wait. I just walked over to where Nico was, leaning on the convertible.

"Hey, do you think Blondie would notice if I scorched up her leather seats and/or paint job a bit?" I whispered mischievously.

"Probably, but good idea," Nico said sadly. I sighed heavily and leaned against the car, too. _Maybe just a few dents… ooh, I could scratch in a message with my sword…_ I thought, happily daydreaming about her reaction. I could easily imagine her trying to rip my head off and me setting her on fire. I started laughing, causing everyone to look at me like I had completely lost my mind. Ok, well, I lost it a long time ago. But still. I stopped as Edward strode out of the house.

"Come in, we've explained everything to Carlisle and Esme," he invited, going back inside. I followed after him first, walking in slowly. The first thing I saw was the huge grand piano. Then all the classical art pieces done by people like Picasso. Then I saw the freakishly-expensive leather furniture, and other stuff that looked like it belonged in Bill Gate's house. I decided not to comment on the marble counters in the kitchen and the perfect, new appliances.

"Ok, well, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you wasted who knows how much money on stuff you don't use," I said, slightly sourly. They rolled their eyes.

"We feel it's necessary," Carlisle replied politely. I couldn't stand these vampire's courtesy; and I couldn't stand Rosalie's preppy-ness.

"Yeah. So, anyway… Newton's teaming up with Kronos and this Victoria person," I told them. They nodded.

"Edward told us everything," Esme said sincerely. She was probably the only Cullen I liked; Alice was okay, Emmett was a show-off, Rosalie was a prep, and Edward was full of himself. I didn't really know Jasper too well yet.

"So… remind me, who's Victoria?" Nico asked. Edward sighed.

"She was James' mate… James was a non-vegetarian vampire, and was determined to kill Bella. We killed James, but Victoria escaped. She's been coming after my family and I for revenge," he explained sadly. Even though I didn't really like the Cullens, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Bella. I wasn't exactly her best friend, but I didn't hate her… yet. Ok, forget I added that 'yet'.

"Ok… so… this sounds like a bloodthirsty vampire who's our for revenge to me," Percy inferred. The Cullens nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's GREAT!" I said sarcastically. "An even Titan Lord who's being brought back to life by a bunch of evil demigods and an bloodthirsty revengeful vampire. Could our day get ANY worse?"

I knew I has just jinxed us the second I said it. So, typically, all my yelling just HAD to attract the team of evil demigods (Luke among them, of course) that had been stationed here to help out Newton. Of course. Of freaking COURSE!

So it's all silent for a moment while we're all thinking about what we should do. Then randomly there's a pound on the door. Edward says he doesn't know who it is - he can't read their mind. Which means it must be a demigod. So we're all wondering who it could be, and Annabeth goes and opens the door. And in the doorway we see the evil, scarred, smiling face of Luke. Yep, I so had that one coming.

"Well Annabeth, this is something I didn't expect," he said casually. Her eyes widened, and she stumbled back. She slammed the door, but he caught it.

"That's rude, don't you think? I only want to say hello to your dear Cullen friends."

The Cullens looked uneasy.

"Who is this guy?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Luke Castellan. He's a filthy, lying, heartless traitor!" I spat back. Luke heard me.

"That's no way to talk to me; the guy who saved you from that giant!" he said with a frown. Everyone looked at me. I ground my teeth.

"_Saved me?_" I demanded. I laughed. "Yeah right! You stopped it from clubbing me only so you could slit my throat yourself!"

Everyone turned to Luke, who smiled smoothly.

"Oh, I just figured it would be a quicker death than being clubbed over and over by a giant," he replied carelessly, like we were talking about whether you could save more money with Geico or Progressive.

"Speaking of that giant…" he continued, then turned around. I heard massive pounding sounds, and my eyes widened. Suddenly, a giant hole was in the wall about 10 feet up. Outside you could see the giant who tried to kill me. I felt my heart pace quicken faster than the Cullens could run, and my knees were shaking, threatening to collapse any second.

"I knew you would be here, so I thought I would bring an old friend," Luke said evilly. Nico looked at me.

"Crystal, are you ok?" he asked. I didn't reply. I just breathed quickly, slowly reaching for my sword. Percy, Annabeth and Nico took out their weapons, ready for an attack. Grover had his reed pipes, but he looked scared out of his wits. I didn't blame him. But before anyone could react, the giant smashed away the rest of the wall, revealing at least 50 more demigods with swords, daggers, and bows drawn. We all froze in horror.

"Edward… think you guys could help us out?" I whispered in horror. He didn't seem able to speak.

"Well, folks… the Cullens were our target, though we didn't know how to bring them down, seeing as how they're vampires," Luke began, strolling back out to his huge group of enemies. Carlisle's eyes widened. How they knew that I didn't know.

"But our friend Crystal here knows how. And, Crystal, I'm going to make you a deal," he continued, eyeing me carefully. I glared at him.

"I won't accept it!" I told him. He laughed.

"Hear me out. All we came for were the Cullens. If you stand down and let us handle this, we won't hurt your friends, and we'll go our separate ways again," he promised. I could never trust his word, and I wouldn't make the deal anyway. The Cullens looked at my anxiously. I sighed.

"I may hate vampires, these weirdos included, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you destroy they," I said firmly, drawing my short Celestial Bronze sword and eruption. "You want them? Then you must want us too."

Luke frowned.

"Won't you reconsider?" he asked.

"Why? Oh wait, I know. Because you _know _you'll lose if we help them, and then your precious little master will be angry with little Lukey-wookey," I said mockingly, using a baby voice for a stupid nickname. He growled.

"Fine! You had your chance to live! Now, demigods, ATTACK!" he roared. The cavalry of 50 plus demigods and a few dozen monsters (including the giant) charged at the house, and our small army of 5 plus the Cullens returned their battle cry with a strong, "For Olympus!"

So… how was it? The ending is cheesy, I know :P and I'm a bit rusty… haven't been writing at ALL lately. I've gotten back into drawing lately, and I plan to draw all the characters in the future. So um… yeah. CLIFFHANGER! XD

Oh how I love to torture you with those.

So as I said before… REVIEW. I will not even work on the next chapter until someone gives me some CC, or at least tells me what I need to improve, because I HATE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH. I am extremely disappointed with myself. I can do so much better, and yet… *sigh* sorry if I let you down. So please be patient for the next chapter of Washing Sucks For Demigods!

BTW: I don't own PJO or Twilight.


	8. Author's Note

An author's note to all who read this story:

Thank you very much! I really appreciate all your support, but I'm not going to continue this story.

(just in case you hadn't figured that out… seeing as how it's been two years since I updated and all…)

I'm really only making a formal chapter for this because I noticed people are still favoriting/alerting this story… seriously? I don't understand why, it's pretty crappy…

No seriously though looking back at this two years later, here are my thoughts on it:

Interesting idea, but poorly written

The character of myself = total mary sue (as someone pointed out to me in an old review)

OCxCharacter pairings – pretty lame, though I wrote that because the story would be kind of lame without SOMETHING outside the action, right?

I could totally re-write this and make it half-decent! Honestly, I do like the idea, but there were so many flaws in both it and the writing…

So what do you guys think? Should I re-write this story? I still totally love the PJO series, and I like Twilight minus Bella (because, let's admit it, she's a stupid b**ch) so I'd probably have fun re-writing this. Of course, my character would need some tune-ups… I really wish she could be the daughter of Hestia (she is my favorite goddess) but obviously that doesn't really work…

I dunno, I'll figure something out.

So the big question: if I re-wrote this, would you read it? Note there would be changes in my character and her relationship with the others (particularly Nico). If you guys would read it I just might write it.


End file.
